


Rigel in Orion

by Koukeinma, scintillare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BokuAka babies, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just want bokuaka babies with uncle interactions, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Own ABO Worldbuilding, Roommates, Soulmates, ass fuck, fated mates, parenting, public blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koukeinma/pseuds/Koukeinma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillare/pseuds/scintillare
Summary: When it comes to provocation Akaashi Keiji will never be the loser. Two can play that game.Or Akaashi Keiji experienced his first heat at the club as he performed his own routine while a wide eyed alpha tries to take it all in.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, side pairing:
Comments: 42
Kudos: 283





	1. A Dangerous Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you'll like this story! You can listen to Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande to set the mood :)

Sitting at the center stage, his back on the pole, Akaashi takes a deep breath, exhaling his nerves away. 

He opens his eyes taking in everyone’s stares as they scan him, raving every inch of his body. The clothes adding to his allure a sapphire laced one piece with a scatter of silver sequins, the spotlight making it seem like he wore the night sky.

The center of attention. A prey waiting to be eaten and he loves it.

He thinks this is one of the reasons why he loves his work, with the beat of the song ringing in his ears, working at this club will always be a thrill. He empties his mind from his thoughts and focuses on one thing.

“Be the bitch that you are, Akaashi.”

Hugging his thighs with his arms, he slowly lifts each leg up and down in time with the beat.

_Don’t need permission made my decision to test my limits cause it’s my business, God as my witness._

Slowly, he reaches his ankles grabbing both of it, positioning himself in a v position both legs opened wide in the air stretching it more and more until it hits the floor. He wants to be noticed, he _demands_ to be noticed. More alphas gather their way towards the stage, interested to see the sultry dance the omega has to give.

Holding the pole with one arm Akaashi laid himself slowly, on the floor arching his back to accentuate his curves. Kicking his legs to gain leverage helping him roll over his head, chest now on the floor.

A full house Akaashi noted. Great, more tips.

Raising his head, he gives a sultry look at his audience mostly alphas, inviting them, teasing them knowing well enough all they can do is stare. He smirks at the thought, giving him a rush of excitement. An omega in a pool of alpha’s readily available yet not one of them could lay their fingers on him. Oh how he loves to tease. 

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God. Don’t ya stop boy._

He pushes himself up, seductively positioning himself into a straddle. Mouth parted as he stroked his thighs. And then slowly but surely crawled his way to the edge of the stage with his ass perked up for everyone to get a better view.

Akaashi worked hard for this routine, planning and executing his own steps. Now finally he could perform it in front of an audience.

As if on cue, two buff beta males get closer. One of them being his friend Iwaizumi. He steals a glance and smiles at him knowing that his friend was there gives him a boost of confidence for what he’s about to do.

With the climax of the song nearing, Akaashi kneels in front of an alpha tugging his shirt collar, making their face close enough for them to kiss. But, he knows, both of them know that one wrong move from the alpha and he would get kicked out of the club. This mere knowledge adds to the tension between them.

_Somethin’ ‘bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman._

Akaashi can feel his body temperature rising and he’s starting to sweat, now more than ever even if he’s done this a thousand times. He exhales a warm breath on the alphas lips and his jaw tightens. Having a hard time I see.

_Somethin’ ‘bout you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t_

Akaashi’s gaze never left the alphas lips, soft, plump, kissable lips. He licks his own lips to appease the growing sensation of wanting to kiss this man. 

He brings himself to look at the alpha. Minutes? Seconds? Pass. Akaashi didn’t really know and he didn’t care. It was as if the gods had opened the heavens and gave the alpha his golden eyes as his sun to compliment the gunmetal blue ones that he has.

Akaashi shouldn’t have done that. His breath hitched, a wave of emotions bursting from his heart as the animal inside him awakened and a low purr escaped his lips. Both confused to the overwhelming feeling they have, but one thing’s clear on their minds.

“ _I_ _finally found you_ .” 

The omega didn’t even realize what he did because he was starting to feel dizzy. He needs air. Letting go of the guy a little too suddenly, he composed himself. This was the debut of his routine and he won’t let anything stop him from performing his best, especially when he’s being judged whether he could become the new choreographer for the club.

He struts his way back to the pole making sure his walk holds power on his heels.

_Somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout you._

He closed his eyes holding the pole to steady himself. Bright golden eyes invading his mind. Who the fuck was that.

While swaying his hips provocatively lightly flicking his head back searching for the alpha.

And there he was staring brazenly at the omega making the latter's legs feel like jelly but he didn’t back down. When it comes to provocation Akaashi Keiji is never the loser. Two can play that game. 

In one fluid motion, Akaashi jumps up his right hand gripping as high as he can extending the other one pointing at the alpha and slowly curling his index finger beckoning him to come. The alpha shifts his weight from one leg to another, crossing his arms on his chest, his muscles protruding through his thin clothes.

Akaashi didn’t have time to think about how hot that looks. He wraps one of his legs on the cool metal and spins gracefully on the pole.

_Bad girls underneath like that, you know how I’m feeling inside._

Getting lost in the moment he pulls his ankle towards his body and leans back far enough to be nearly upside down. Winking as he does this. Akaashi knows it, he was sexy and he owned it. It was further validated when he caught the alpha adjusting his pants. Akaashi smiled internally, he successfully seduced him into his dance.

He lets himself lose to the music, knowing the words to the song by heart. He lowers his hips, squeezing his thighs, making sure his toes were pointed out. 

His body takes control of his movements and in no time the routine comes to an end, slightly panting he slowly descends from the pole and finishes his performance with a split.

_Yeah, there’s somethin’ ‘bout you boy._

He scans the audience once more to see those golden eyes again, but this time finding him to no avail. Akaashi’s heart sank. Did his performance bore him? He thought he did pretty good. The more he thought about it the more his heart felt heavy, but that was the least of his problems, because right now he felt the heat pooling on his stomach and he was feeling light headed. 

The last thing he heard was his friend shouting as he blacked out.

* * *

Akaashi woke up to bright lights and a cool towel on his forehead. He groans pulling himself up examining his surroundings, a row of vanity lined up full of makeup. Different costumes ranging from full on feathers to sequence, a bunch of fishnets and heels were scattered all over the room, he was backstage. How did he even get here?

“And so the horny omega awakens.” His annoying friend echoes sitting in front of the mirror as he wipes his makeup of his face.

“Shut up Yuuji, you’re being loud.” A petite figure from the corner of the room says his head slumped low focusing on the notes he was holding. He was wearing a bright red mesh bodysuit decorated with crystals all over, the sleeves stopping just right on his wrist.

Was he studying before performing? Akaashi can’t blame him though, balancing uni and finding a job that pays well is hard. And to be honest he’s proud how fast Kenma’s adjusting to all of this given that he only started three months ago.

“Oh, live up a little kitty cat! That was the first time we saw Akaashi in heat and on stage! I’ve been living with you for almost two years now and I haven’t seen you get all horny not even once!” A laugh erupts from Yuji’s mouth.

Confused, Akaashi asks,“What do you mean, in heat?”

Akaashi knew all about this being classified as an Omega after all. Though in his twenty one years of existence he has never experienced that. In fact when he started working at the club he was glad he didn’t need to take the suppressants provided. But he does admit he was starting to get worried as to when his first heat would manifest, being on stage was the last place he thought it would happen.

A pair of piercing, gold eyes flash on his mind and the hairs at the back of Akaashi’s neck rose and he whimpers. He wants to see that person. A million questions popping through his head. What was his name? Did they meet before? Did he feel that connection too?

His thoughts were interrupted when a glass of water was handed to him. Suga offered him a gentle smile.

“Thanks, Suga.” He reached out noticing a small bruise on the omega’s arm that no amount of makeup would cover. Akaashi looks at him with knowing eyes and Suga waves it off.

“Got any idea what Teru is talking about, he strongly believes I’m in heat,” Akaashi raises his eyebrow.

“Don’t you remember anything?” Suga replied, sitting beside Akaashi.

All Akaashi could do was stare blankly at his friends, because out of the four of them he most likely has the least amount of knowledge as to what happened.

“Apparently you were in heat, while performing. I guess it took a toll on you and you passed out on stage. It’s a good thing your pheromones weren’t that strong. Hajime had to run and carry you back here.” Suga explains, inspecting a costume laid beside them, it looks awfully similar to what Kenma was wearing though this one was back in color. They must be doing a pair routine tonight. 

Terushima stands up and stretches his body before going through his bag, taking a pair of gray shirt and pants. 

“You were mumbling about an alpha with golden eyes or something, now tell us Akaashi are you seeing someone behind our backs?” with this even Kenma perked up.

Ready to defend himself, Akaashi shifted on his seat when the door opened filling the once quiet room with loud music.

“I definitely hate performing later. I can smell the sweat a lot more.” A wavy haired guy with sharp features entered the door wiping off his sweat. 

His red two piece complimented the omegas pale skin, chains draping to cover his body and heels that could kill if he so decided to step on someone, it was a sight worth to be seen.

“Long night Sakusa?” Suga greets him.

“Ugh, don’t get me started.” He rolls his eyes making his way towards one of the vanities and proceeds to take off the jewels that were decorated on his face. 

“There was this _obnoxious_ alpha. Too loud and has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. I swear he was about to release his scent if I didn’t stop grinding on him. I was so close to calling security.”

Sakusa eyes Akaashi from the mirror. “Good thing you’re up, feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi nods.

“Next time you should probably tell Suna when you’re not feeling well I’m sure he’ll tell Kita-san. You know how much they care about our safety.” The omega then proceeds to shimmy himself out of his outfit.

Sakusa’s really attractive, Akaashi thought. His body was like a constellation of beauty marks which was intriguing. Since they were children Akaashi would try and count how many moles he could find throughout Sakusa’s body it was really fun since almost every week he would discover a new one. They still do it sometimes, Akaashi keeping track his record of fifty four beauty marks in total.

Out of everyone's built Sakusa was the most symmetrical, a masterpiece as what others would say. No wonder most alphas go crazy when the omega performs, he’s a demon masked with an angelic face and even with his scent concealed the mere presence of Sakusa screams _I’m an omega and no alpha owns me._ And that seems to rile most of the customers up. 

Akaashi adores that about his friend, but he was secretly into that chick flick cringey romance he always reads. Two people meet each other, fall in love and live happily ever after. 

“That was the first time I experienced that.” Akaashi mumbles, trying so hard not to be heard by the omegas surrounding him. Their reactions stated otherwise.

“WHAT? THIS IS YOUR first heat!?” Suga unknowingly gripped Akaashi’s shoulder, shaking him a little.

Suga was pretty composed most of the time, only getting riled up when it’s about his friends or Dr. Phil, he loves watching it even if he keeps bashing everyone on the show.

Akaashi and his friends talked openly about a lot of things, but he never opened up how he still didn’t get any of his heats. 

“I never saw you taking heat leaves, so I just thought your heat wasn’t that bad, but holy crap, did it manifest? or an alpha triggered it?” Kenma voiced out the most he’s talked all day. He was still seated at the corner of the room, eyebrows arched. Trying to figure out the information that was just dropped.

Terushima half shouts running towards Akaashi. “It must’ve been triggered! But that means that alpha was your FATED MATE! ”

“That can’t be,” Akaashi shakes his head.

It’s true that some alphas can trigger some omegas heat cycle but it is very rare. And when it does it's what people call the Fated Mate, it only happens with alphas and omegas though. The explanation for this is that their bodies and soul strongly compliment each other that it causes a chemical reaction to trigger the omegas heat and makes the alpha extra horny which can then escalate to them having their ruts. Not much is still known about fated mates since it does happen very rarely and most people don't question the science behind. It was fate, nothing more nothing less so it must be a coincidence. It was unlikely that he got turned on because of that guy. That alpha with juicy lips _._ Akaashi wonders how it would feel like if he lic-

“It can be!” Teru counters and Akaashi could only think of how stuffed the room was. Has it always been this hot?

“There were no reports of alphas secreting their scent tonight though,” Suga began. “If there was, Iwaizumi would’ve known and besides the club is full of dehumidifiers to take out any scent.” 

“All those dehumidifiers yet it still reeks of sweat,” Sakusa scrunches his nose as if to prove his point.

“That’s because your sense of smell is too sensitive,” Terushima waves his hand and slips into his shoes.

“Well this is some A+ information. But, we gave you some suppressants a couple of hours ago so you should be feeling better. Though you should still get checked out to find the best pills for you.” Suga suggests as Akaashi makes a mental note to find a time that would work best for his schedule.

“Hate to break it to you but I need to go first,” Terushima opens the door and looks back.”Futa's going to kill me if I’m late for date night, you good going home alone, Akaa?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi turns his attention to Kenma, “Should I wait for you Koz?” 

Kenma was now in front of the mirror putting on his fake lashes which he’s clearly having a hard time with, “Won’t go home tonight I have a project on this shit of a _professor_ ,” he makes a quotation mark with both his finger, “thinks he’s above all of us when in fact he’s still an intern. I need to take an all nighter at the library. So you can go home first.”

Well he _is_ your superior. Akaashi thinks, but he decided not to tell Kenma. Instead he asks his bestfriend,

“What about you Kiyo?”  
  
“Got some prior plans and I think Haijime’s going to stay late tonight, they have a meeting with the boss.”

That’s new, usually Sakusa would want to go home after doing his performance excited to take his shower, exactly at 112 degrees. The right temperature to kill any unwanted germs.

“Well if that’s the case, I’ll go ahead. I won’t be going home tonight. I’m staying over at Futakuchi, have fun.” Terushima says the last two words in a sing-song voice and leaves.

Sakusa holds a disapproving look knowing what Teru implied while Suga just looks at him with an amused face.

Akaashi indeed wants to have fun and that fun includes a bottle of champagne and a book as he cozily wraps himself with his favorite quilt which he was now looking forward to having a peaceful night to himself.

But oh boy was he wrong.


	2. Restrictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My first time... because... of you,”Akaashi was now breathing hard, cheeks flushed.
> 
> “Me?” 
> 
> Bokuto was startled when the omega reached out, pulling the alphas head close to his face, a sight all too familiar for Bokuto, “Kiss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me again aaand here we have our alpha's! Also I kind of gave up thinking about chapter titles, I have this saved as Club Penguin. Might edit it later when my brain doesn't suck anymore. Just wanted to publish this already. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ( I edited the chapter title!)
> 
> Also there's a slight slut shaming in this chapter so if you're uncomfy with that please proceed with discretion.
> 
> It kind of gets steamy near the end (*´∀`*)

The sound of the club filled Bokuto’s ears, a combination of blue, red and green lights danced the dim lit club, the coolness of the drink on his fingertips contrasted the hotness of the liquid, as it made its way through his throat.

“ _What the hell am I even doing here.”_ He thinks

Bokuto doesn’t like going to the bar, especially one that’s packed with omega’s, when he tries so hard not to get involved with them.

He donned another shot adding a bit of a buzz from his thumping heart.

Bokuto regrets not telling Ushijima some sort of excuse like how he’s going to finalize some things for his trip, but Bokuto knows Ushijima wouldn’t really care if he comes or not. The real problem was that when Atsumu, Oikawa and Kuroo had a strong enough reason to party it’s hard to say no to them and they would’ve probably found more reasons as to why he should totally blow off some steam. 

For tonight their reason was that Atsumu got dumped.

Bokuto chuckles remembering Atsumu’s words before they went out, “Tonight I’m a free man, and I’ll do everything _my_ way.”

Atsumu was known to have the highest pride in their group, Oikawa running second. He wanted only the best from his partners, making it hard to keep up with his demands, so most of them took the easiest way and that was to leave the relationship.

His friend doesn’t care though-he doesn’t beg for them to stay. He just finds another one and moves on. Which Bokuto doesn’t really get, why waste time on someone who’s eventually going to leave you? That’s why Bokuto tries his best to keep all his relationships casual, especially with omega’s--nothing comes good when you interact with them. Infact, the last time he got into a serious relationship was still in high school, and he was in no rush to enter one anytime soon.

The alpha takes his focus on the stage where two performers are sitting on a chair, legs wide apart. They both stand up thrusting their hips, getting quite the reaction from the alphas. 

One was a pale looking omega with a faint beauty mark just below his right eye while the other one, though having a small frame his cat-like eyes could pierce through anyone, and it might just have. Judging from both alphas beside him, Kuroo and Ushijima were drinking the sight bestowed upon them.

“Your saliva’s dripping” Bokuto teased, wiping Kuroo’s lips, he gets a smack on the shoulder.

“As if you weren’t totally gawking at the other performer a while ago.” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto recalled how the omega swayed his body making the alpha wrapped in a web of magic, his smile coming to an abrupt stop, replacing it with an annoyed expression.

“Isn’t that supposed to be their goal? Enchanting us with their dance.”

“I guess so,” Kuroo shrugs,“except both of you totally had the hots for each other. It felt like he was doing a show just for you, well except the fact that you,” he points a finger at Bokuto, “suddenly left,” Kuroo slings an arm on Bokuto whispering, “Got too hard huh?”

Bokuto shoved Kuroo back playfully, a bit of blush creeping its way to his cheeks which made the alpha want to tease him more, he tapped Oikawa who was busy getting the attention of another person.

“Hey, Oiks.”

Kuroo ruffles Oikawa’s hair, glaring at him Oikawa replies, “The hell is wrong with you? Just because you got bed hair everyday doesn’t mean you can mess others’ up. Can’t you see I’m busy?” 

“Busy with what? Eye fucking their bouncer?” Bokuto chokes on his drink making Oikawa frown, he’s trying so hard to arrange his disheveled hair as best as he could ignoring Kuroo’s remarks.

“Anyway guess who got smitten by an omega?”

“You?” Oikawa replies matter of factly.

Kuroo tries to mess up Oikawa’s hair again, the other swatting his arm away groaning. 

“Idiot, it’s Bokuto.”

“He’s not my type. It’s because of the pheromones he was releasing.” The alpha reasons.

“I didn’t smell any pheromones though?”

“What? You didn’t? Tetsu, He smelled like a cup of warm cocoa” Bokuto’s eyes glimmer as he recalls the intoxicating smell, “you know the one that you love to drink when it's all rainy and you just want to snuggle on your bed, oh and I could smell a hint of cinnamon too I really liked it as it balanced the sweet smell, it really suits his looks.” He smiles fondly at the thought, freezing when he realized what he was doing.

“…Plus I’ve had like three shots already.” he shrugs.

“He’s not my type, my ass,” Oikawa rolls his eyes “And weren’t you the one who said you hated omega’s scent that’s why you didn’t want to sleep with them?”

Bokuto didn’t know how to answer his friends’ question. He had a lot of reasons why he didn’t really like sleeping with omegas, one of them being their scent, but he couldn’t think of any way to explain everything so simply.

“You know what? I need to pee-and holding one's pee is bad.” He stands up, almost knocking their drinks, quickly getting off their booth before his friends could even protest, leaving two very puzzled alphas in his wake.  
  
He squeezes through the crowd, pondering aimlessly. Bokuto never really hated the omega’s scent, hate’s such a strong word. He just can’t tolerate it, but that omega’s smell felt different, it was appealing to him, comforting even.

Bokuto pushes a set of doors thinking it was the way to the bathroom, the hallway was dimmer than it should be, less crowded as what the alpha would’ve expected, but that wasn’t his main worry right now.

His thoughts still floating, now thinking how Kuroo didn’t smell the omega’s pheromones, maybe he was still on pre-heat? It was possible. After all **,** Bokuto’s scent of smell was stronger than Kuroo’s, since he was a dominant alpha.

Looking around, his eyes try to adjust with the dim lit hallway, “Wait. Where the hell am I?” he mutters. Surely this wasn’t the way to the bathroom.

He was about to go back to where he entered when a familiar blonde sitting at the far end caught his eyes. Is that Atsumu? Did he pass out?

Wandering towards the body, he calls out, “Tsum Tsum?”

The person didn’t hear him though and upon closer inspection Bokuto saw that the alpha was indeed his friend–on his knees.

“ _Oh.”_ _  
_ _  
_ He was busy, both hands clasped on each thigh of the person he was blowing off, soft gasps could be heard escaping their mouths.  
  
_“OH. I shouldn’t be here.”_  
  
Too late, the omega’s eyes shifted, smirking when he realized that they had an audience. 

Holding Bokuto’s gaze, the omega commands. “Suck me good, alpha.” 

A low moan escapes Atsumu’s mouth, his actions quickening making the omega purr, his head falling back in pleasure.

Hardly remembering the omega, Bokuto was stunned when he realized that this was the same one that was grinding on Atsumu a few hours ago.

_“Holy fuck this is the first time I saw Tsum Tsum taking orders.”_

A faint red color painted Bokuto’s cheeks when he realize **d** that he was still standing, mouth hung low as he thanked the heavens that he can’t see his friends face right now or that his friend didn’t notice him. 

He quickly walks away, a smirk on his face, “So much for your immovable pride, Tsum Tsum.”

————

The cold, autumn air welcomed Bokuto’s face. He opted to go for some fresh air to clear his thoughts before going back to his friends **.**

He would definitely have a smoke right about now but he’s been doing so good the past months when he decided to quit.

Walking away from the entrance, he heard three voices in a dark alley. _“Damn what is it with people and secluded places?”_

He shrugs it off and starts to walk the opposite side when the familiar sweet scent of chocolate and cinnamon hits him. His instincts act up, muscles tense and Bokuto finds himself walking towards them.

When he turned the corner he was greeted by two alphas hovering over an omega, he listened first trying to assess the situation.

“We could smell your pheromones from afar, were you calling us to mate?” the larger alpha asked.

Bokuto caught a glimpse of the omega, head hung low, both arms on his chest. The tight voice of the omega echoed in Bokuto’s ears. “No, leave me alone.” 

Seeing and hearing him that way made Bokuto furious, he wanted so badly to get his body in between them and protect him.

“Oh don’t be so stingy, I bet you’re already wet down there, why don’t we go to a motel near here?” the smaller alpha removes a stray hair from the omegas face making the lat **t** er f **l** inch.

Bokuto grabs the alpha’s wrist, “Take your filthy hands off him,” his voice filled with threat, his face dead serious.

Even with a smaller frame, the alpha shakes Bokuto’s grip, puffing his chest, challenging him “I saw him first so you should probably back off.” 

Bokuto on the other hand glances at the omega making sure he was alright.

“I talked to him first,” the tall alpha cuts in.

“I think both of you don’t understand. LEAVE. HIM. ALONE **.** ” Bokuto demanded in a low gruff voice. “Since it looks like he doesn’t want any of you.”

“So what, you could swoop this slut of an omega all to yourself?”

Bokuto was clenching his hands so hard that the veins in his arms were visible. He wanted to punch both alphas so bad, but he’s not one to pick fights easily and it might scare the omega more. 

“I don’t think so,” the other one says.

The three alphas were now neck on neck with each other trying to fight off for dominance, Bokuto was about to release his scent to let them know just who they were dealing with, when he heard a sharp buzz, a low groan and a thud. 

Everything happened so quickly that it took him a while to register what had just happened. In disbelief, he whipped his head towards the omega who was still holding the taser that he used to knock out a man twice his size. 

The other alpha looks at the omega ready to hit him, “Where the hell did you get that? You piece of shi-” Bokuto punches the alpha on the jaw before he even got the chance to lay a hand on the omega.

“Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, I must’ve punched harder than I thought,” two alphas now laid on their feet both unconscious, Bokuto tried to mask the panic rising inside him, for the sake of the omega. 

He noticed how the omega was wobbling,“Are you feeling dizzy?” he asks, as he supports him from the back, both hands holding the omegas shoulder, making the omega lean on his chest.

With a shaky hand the omega tries to pry off Bokuto’s hold, “Take your hands off me.” his voice quavering.

“If I take off my hands, you’ll fall and I don’t want a third body lying on the ground.” He offers a small smile. The omega considers this so Bokuto continues, “Look I don’t mean any harm, my name’s Bokuto Koutarou, 22, I got like four friends and I’m the youngest, currently studying medicine not exactly at the top of my class but I manage. My mothers name-”

“You talk too much.” the omega interrupts, “...Keiji.”

Bokuto was dumbfounded, since he just told him his name, yet the omega uttered a different one, maybe he didn’t hear the alpha correctly? 

He was about to point it out, when the arousing scent filled his nose yet again, losing all coherent thoughts he had, only to blurt out “Hey, are you in heat?”

“You two! what’s happening over there?”

Shit, this cop must be on patrol.

“Bokuto?” 

The alpha was startled to hear his own name leave the omega’s mouth, he liked how it sounded and he wanted to hear more of it. So Keiji must’ve been his name. Keiji. Pretty. Like him.

As if on instinct the alpha leans closer to hear the omega, incredibly aware of how their faces were inches apart, Bokuto pulls back, his ears getting hot.

“I really don’t want to spend the entire night being questioned at the police station.” Understanding what the omega wants, Bokuto offers his back.

“What are you doing?” Keiji asks, balancing himself still feeling a little dizzy. 

“You’re in no condition to run, get on my back.”

“What makes you think we’ll be running?”

“Five”

“Hey, why are you counting down?” Keiji steps back from Bokuto adjusting his sling bag.

“Four”

“Bokuto?” 

“Three,” Bokuto looks back, noticing how close the policeman is.

“You know it’s not funny”

“Two”

“You’re really weird.”

“One”

They both hear a whistle going off followed by a scream, “HEY BOTH OF YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!”

Akaashi’s eye filled with panic, the omega didn’t want to go to the police station but he didn’t think it would be like this. He turns his head back and forth from the policeman to Bokuto, contemplating which would be the better option.

“He probably saw the unconscious bodies, c’mon get on my back.” he hastily says motioning him to climb on.

The omega easily complies, “Hold tight.” Bokuto says. Feeling the omega’s arms tighten, he stands up and runs, earning another shout from the officer, which makes Bokuto laugh.

In any other circumstances he would’ve hated doing things like this, he found it troublesome to be sticking on other people’s business. It’s their problem so why should he worry about it. But, with Keiji, slung on his back he thought, _“I wouldn’t mind making his problems mine._ ”

As if dawning on him what just happened back at the alley Bokuto shouts “Holly shit Keiji you have a taser!”

“Mhm for bad guys,” the omega mumbles which the alpha finds cute. And for the nth time he felt himself wanting to kiss the omega.

Bokuto slows down when he sees where his car was parked, it’s not too far and he was glad that the officer lost them. He sets Keiji down shocked at how red the omega was, he was in heat alright Bokuto could say that much. 

Guiding him into the passenger seat, he leans in to buckle his seat belt, trying so hard to dismiss the scent of the omega, to no avail the urge to snuggle his face on the omega’s neck gets stronger as he tries to be reasonable.

“Hey where do you live? Let me drop you home.”

“Mhhm I feel so hot.” Akaashi’s eyes were hazy, he was trying to take off the cardigan that he was wearing, so Bokuto helps him his hands lingering longer than it should’ve on the omega’s arms, gulping when he saw how the omega’s shirt hugged his body the omega’s nipples clearly hard against his shirt, 

Oh how fun it would be to play and suck at that making it plump and pink. Catching his perverted thoughts, Bokuto forces a reply, “Of course you are,” his voice hitched, great how cool of him, very suavé.

“My first time... because... of you,”Akaashi was now breathing hard, cheeks flushed.

“Me?” 

Bokuto was startled when the omega reached out, pulling the alphas head close to his face, a sight all too familiar for Bokuto, “Kiss me?”

Bokuto’s mind goes blank, his inner animal instincts made its way to his consciousness, the omegas soft hand at the back of his nape, his eyes looking directly at his soul wanting **and** needing more, the way his wavy hair looks agonizingly beautiful as some of it fall on his soft angelic face, his eyes falling back to his lips seeing the words slip the omega’s mouth, “Please?”  
  
“ _Shit.”_

The alpha closed the distance between them kissing the omega roughly, ravenously taking in everything all at once, a pleased hum escaping the omega’s mouth fuelling the alpha’s pride.

Keiji tasted like cherries. it was not what Bokuto was expecting but nonetheless he liked it, addicted to it in the short amount of time, he also loved how soft and small the omega’s lips felt against his, he could suck him whole if he wanted to.

Bokuto bites Akaashi’s lips, testing as to how far he could go, the omega responds by licking the alphas teeth. Taken aback by the boldness of Akaashi he inhales sharply as a smirk forms the omega’s lips, but Bokuto opens his mouth and instantly their tongues explore one another, their hunger for each other burning more and more. 

Taking the lead, Bokuto sucks Akaashi’s tongue, earning a tug on his hair. Trembling at the action, the hair on the omega’s arms rose in pleasure. Bokuto felt it lightly at first then he grew uncomfortable, the small pain blooming on his back due to the position he was holding.

As much as he hates it he pulls back. A small whine and a pout from the omega makes the alpha want to kiss him more, soothe him, take care of him. But, he knows well enough this isn’t the right place for this.

He cups Akaashi’s face, giving him a reassuring kiss and quickly closes the passenger door making his way to the driver's seat, the omega’s eyes following his every movement.  
  
“Want to go back to my place?” Bokuto asks not looking at the omega scared that he might get rejected, weird how Bokuto lost all his confidence in front of Akaashi. He doesn’t hear a response, looking back at the omega he sees him thinking deeply.  
  
“Hey, if you don’t want to it’s perfectly fine.”  
  
“But, I want to…I’m just confused since I’ve never felt this attracted to anyone before.”  
  
This confession sends a wave of pleasure down Bokuto’s cock, he silently curses, adjusting himself not wanting the omega to notice the hard on that he has.

“My place then?” 

Keiji bit his lips nodding, Bokuto grinning widely at the response, he sends a quick message to his friends informing them that he’ll head home first, backs the car out of the parking lot and speeds on the driveway hoping that he’ll be able to control himself long enough to reach his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto: I hate Omegas  
> Also Bokuto: He smelled like hot cocoa please I want to protect him at all cost. 
> 
> Sooo I was thinking of updating this weekly but then I can't promise anything since I'm literally a lazy ass, though I've written some chapters in advance. Also the next update would be steamy as fuck. And it's kind of the reason why I started writing this fic. yes it's my CAR SEX AGENDAAA! Also if you're waiting for the babies, I'm so sorry they won't be appearing for a few more chapters T_T I wanted to establish Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship first and there's a lot of things that's going to happen before that. 
> 
> Also I thank you for the Kudos and I enjoy reading reactions from readers or if you have some questions about the ABO world please do comment, I don't bite or maybe I do who knows. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their religion and they were earnest devotees. The chants of Kou’s and Keiji’s were the prayers offered to the gods, the sound of their skin slapping against each other were the confessions of how sinful yet beautiful their worshipping was. 
> 
> Their scents were incense, filling the cramped up space their church could offer. They could wish for better things—a longer life, a stable career, anything. But for now, this—a taste of each other, is enough to get them through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Updated it today because it's my birthday and for my birthday I decided to make it my BokuAka Smut Day (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the scene ಠ‿↼ and reminder to drive safely please. Don't follow what BokuAka did in this scene. 
> 
> I wrote this one with Kat who by the way is my beta reader I love you thank you for taking a time off your busy schedule and reading my drafts T-T without you my punctuations would be a mess hehehe.
> 
> P.S. The Summary part was written by Kat YES THAT'S how amazing she is!

The ride home was very difficult for both Akaashi and Bokuto, with Akaashi squirming against his seat and Bokuto trying so hard to control both himself and his scent. He was scared that Akaashi might pounce on him or worse, he might crash the car. 

Bokuto reached over with one hand pushing Akaashi slowly back into his seat.

“Woah there, stay on your seat or we’ll get into an accident. A little more-” 

“I can’t take it anymore, it's hot and I’m wet. Do something,” the omega whines. 

It was the most uncomfortable thing Akaashi’s ever felt. He just wanted Bokuto’s dick inside him and he wasn’t even sorry for such lewd thoughts he had.

The alpha’s mind started to come up with a plan, trying to think of a possible way to help the omega relieve off his heat while he safely drives them to his apartment, after all it’s still a good forty-five minutes away.  He could hear Ushijima’s voice at the back of his head telling him how it was unbelievable of him to pick an apartment on the outskirts of the city. But of course Bokuto preferred it there, with its peaceful ambiance, surrounding nature and less people to interact with.

Sure, Bokuto may be the life of the party, but he never really lets anyone get too close to him except his pack and besides he loves the long rides home.  Not to mention the view, which was worth the few bucks he spends every month. But right now with the way the omega keeps fidgeting by his side, he was regretting not picking a closer location. He could almost hear Ushijima saying, “I told you so.”

How could Keiji still be this aroused when he already took the pills? Bokuto bit on his lips, still thinking.

No. Bokuto can’t possibly suggest it,  _ but _ if it is the only way to help the omega relieve himself then surely it would be alright. Right?

The alpha looked at the omega while waiting for the light to turn green, “Why don’t you… touch yourself?” he suggested.

“Touch myself?”

Akaashi has touched himself before but never in front of someone else. The thought of it doesn’t scare him. It honestly excites him even more, knowing that Bokuto would look at him the way he did while he was dancing.  The more he thinks about it, the wetter he gets. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” The alpha rested his hand on the omega’s thighs trying to give comfort.“If you don’t, it’s totally alright.”

“I want to,” Akaashi needily said. Unbuckling and unzipping his pants, he released his erection to be seen by both of them. Bokuto was, intoxicated by the sight that he didn’t realize how tight his grip was on the omega's leg.

Keiji deliberately pumps himself and Bokuto can’t deny the growing bulge tucked in his pants, “Wait, I didn’t mean for you to touch your dick," he paused not knowing how to say it, but decided to just make it as straightforward as possible. "I meant your ass.” 

“I haven’t tried touching myself there,” the omega confessed.

“You mean to say you haven’t touched yourself back there?” Bokuto imagined how he’ll have to show Keiji how it’s done. 

_ That’s kind of hot. _

It was a good thing he decided to put the child lock on the passenger door before he drove away. Scared that the omega might decide to jump out of his car, but just to be sure Bokuto clicked the lock button again, and started to drive as the lights turned green.

Bokuto focused his eyes on the road as he instructed Akaashi on what to do, “Okay, lean back on the door and put both your feet up here,” Keiji complied, now facing Bokuto, legs spread apart.

“Promise to stay on your seat, alright? Pull your pants down.” Akaashi easily does this, exposing his long pale legs, toned from his long nights of pole dancing. He kicked off his pants then his boxers. 

The alpha steals a glance and instantly regrets it. If Bokuto’s dick wasn’t hard enough before, it was now. He could easily take on the omega right there, if it weren’t for the damn road he had to focus on. 

The look on Keiji’s face showed how he completely surrendered himself to the alpha, with both his hole and shaft leaking with his own liquid.

Bokuto wasn’t even using his scent nor his voice to bring the omega into submission yet there he was, a good boy complying to every word he said, it sparked a dangerous feeling in his chest. He stops at another red light, his hands flaming with anticipation.

He couldn't wait any longer. He lets his hand explore Akaashi's body and hearing his ragged breath getting louder as his caresses left a trail of goosebumps on the omega’s skin made Bokuto more riled up.

If Bokuto could, he would’ve sucked and bitten the insides of the omega’s thighs, but given the instance that he couldn’t, he settled with a kiss on Keiji’s knees.  Delighted at the sound of Keiji’s whimpers, he pulls back and resumes to drive as the lights go green.

“You tease me too much, Bokuto.” Keiji released a sweet scent, tormenting the inner wolf of the alpha.

Bokuto evens out his breathing knowing that it would take him all his strength to not give in to the narcotic power of the omega’s smell and voice. He still needed to alleviate the omega's desire, so he says, “I’ll show you how, then you can do it on your own, okay?” Akaashi nods.

The alpha drenched his fingers with the omega’s slick, stopping his urge to put it in his mouth for him to have a taste. He mentally took note to eat him up later if given the chance.  Gulping hard, he teased Keiji’s hole, earning a soft gasp and a surprised jerk from the touch. 

_ How could this erotic person not touch himself down there? _

Bokuto inserts a finger and Keiji’s ass willingly accepts the intruder sucking it in making Bokuto wish that it was his cock.  He was tight, wet, and hot, that Bokuto could just drop down on his knees and praise all the gods for the blessing that is Keiji. 

Keiji on the other hand, made a strangled noise. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, but it wasn’t enough to shut him up with the new sensation of Bokuto’s rough finger probing him.  With Bokuto’s finger giving him this much pleasure, Akaashi can’t help but wonder how the alpha’s dick would feel inside him.

“I want to hear your moans, Keiji. Stop covering your mouth.” 

It feels good, so good but it wasn’t enough. Akaashi was looking for more. 

He practically screamed when Bokuto added another finger in. “Is this alright?”

“Very,” he says hunger evident in his voice. 

The omega doesn’t really talk that much and now isn’t an exception, but the whimpers that escaped his mouth every second were only what Bokuto needed to continue. 

He pumps a few times before adding his third finger, and the foreign pleasure Keiji’s experiencing is sending him at the edge of his senses. It was weird in a good way.  He didn’t know if it was due to his pheromones or the way Bokuto smelled like the ocean, the pooling of burning pleasure in his stomach made itself known.

Akaashi started to look for something to grab, anything to keep him steady. Settling for the headrest, he rolls his head back, giving in to the primitive side of him as he spreads his legs wider to give more access to Bokuto. "Ughh, Bokuto fuck it! It feels so good."

The alpha to thrusted his fingers deeper and faster, looking for that spot.  “Bingo”, he grinned, excitement bubbling on his chest. He wondered how it would feel to Keiji if he touched the part he just discovered. Putting pressure on Akaashi’s prostate, the omega responds with an arching of his hips, letting out the most sinful sound the alpha’s ever heard. "I-I'm about to come!" Akaashi's climax came at him in low drugging waves, ruining the shirt he was wearing. 

Bokuto swerves the car, “Fuck!”

Pleasure and adrenaline was soaring in Bokuto’s veins as his begging bulge waited to be touched. He needs to compose himself. He wasn’t planning for Keiji to come, but now that he did, that should be a quick resolve to his raging desires,  _ for now _ . He starts to pull his fingers out only to be stopped by Akaashi.

Holding Bokuto’s wrist the omega blurted, “You’re going to take it out?” The plea in his eyes was clear and honestly Bokuto didn’t want to stop just yet, but they almost crashed back there. He wouldn’t have them dying moments before he could properly fuck him senseless.

“I-I have to focus,” Bokuto tried to be firm with his decision.

Akaashi, in a husky breathy tone, whispers with need, “It’ll be quick and fast.” Oh well, Bokuto didn't really have a strong conviction to begin with.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Bokuto’s hand gripped the steering wheel making his knuckle white, his thought going back to his hot and swollen dick. 

He retreats his other hand from Akaashi’s hole tuning out the omega’s complaints, and took a drastic turn in a dark alley, parking his car.

A scene like this isn’t new to Bokuto. He has grown accustomed to the many omegas surrounding him, a lot of them getting attracted not only by his strong scent, or good looks.

Yes, Bokuto knew how good he looked. After all, he does take good care of his body, going to the gym and playing volleyball whenever he has the chance. They want the power he holds, and some are only after his fortune. When the omegas learn about his family’s status, they all latched on him like a leech and needless to say, Bokuto hates it. So, whenever someone tries to get closer to him, especially an omega, horny or not, Bokuto would’ve dropped them off the moment they made a move on him. He’s learned his lessons after so many times.

But not this omega. 

Certainly not this omega. 

He doesn’t know why, but Keiji lives to be an exception. 

He takes a look at the person sitting beside him, the street lights casting a faint glow on his face creating a shadow that adds to his sexiness---soft and striking features all delicately blending into a face that could kill. His eyes were wild, hungry with carnal desire for more, and his lips were of rosy color from their heated make out just moments before. 

_ What the hell am I doing now? _

Bokuto reached out for Akaashi’s arms pulling him into a deep kiss. Permission has long been granted and both tongues are already welcoming each other. Both were desperate to have a taste of this ambrosia, with their hands touching, exploring, familiarizing every inch of their bodies. 

Bokuto’s hands laid on the omega's waist as Akaashi fondles with Bokuto’s hair, tugging in response to the deliciousness of the act. They were kissing harder and deeper, now reaching unexplored peaks with every second.

The alpha’s senses were extra sharp, but his thought was blank, drowned in the sounds of heavy breathing and the omega who's now straddled on top of him. In no time, Akaashi’s shirt came off, and so was his. 

The omega couldn’t stop himself from gawking at Bokuto’s abs. One, two, three, four, five, six,  _ oh my god _ how perfect could this man be?

Bokuto trails his kisses from Akaashi’s lips to his jaw, finding solace on the omega’s neck, licking and nibbling. The urge to bite and mark him was strong, “You smell so good,” Bokuto cooed, sucking at the flesh. 

Akaashi purrs at the sting turning into pleasure. Bokuto does it again against his collar bone. 

The omega wants to see and admire the marks given by the alpha. He wants him to claim every inch of his skin with his love bites, even if his friends would tease him. He doesn’t care, he just wants everyone to know the nasty things they’ve been doing.

“Kou, I can’t wait anymore,” Akaashi pleads with no hint of prudence showing in his voice.

Smiling at the nickname the omega has given him, the alpha retreats. The omega yelps as Bokuto pushes his seat back to give more space for them to move. Akaashi is so wet now, that even Bokuto’s pants were drenched in his slick.

“Can you reach over the compartment? I think I still have condoms there,” the omega obeys and retrieves the box showing the last condom.

Relieved was an understatement. Bokuto didn’t know what he would do if there wasn’t any left. He was too eager to put his dick inside the omega’s hole, that if there weren’t any, maybe he would consider fucking him raw. 

The thought sends a tingle to his spine and he squeezes Akaashi’s ass. They start to kiss again, the omega slowly grinding on Bokuto, hungry for friction. Though clothed, he could feel how hard Bokuto was getting, so he grinds faster and presses deeper.  The need for Bokuto to unbuckle his pants became evident with each passing second that he thought his cock would burst. 

Ha, it already did. He pulled down his boxers freeing his length that was already leaking with precome, making Akaashi gasp.

_ Holy shit, _ Akaashi thought. There was nothing in his mind but this. 

_ Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy. Shit.  _

Akaashi knew it was big but he didn’t expect it to be  _ this _ thick, Bokuto’s three fingers definitely got nothing on his dick.That preparation a while ago? It wasn’t enough for  _ this.  _ Akaashi was definitely gawking. 

Grinning, Bokuto asks, “Like what you see?”

Gulping, Akaashi nods, “I’d like it better if it's inside me, ” the words made Bokuto’s cock twitch. 

“Do you want to put the condom on me?”

“Yes,” Keiji says breathily.

Akaashi has long, pretty fingers but it barely wraps around Bokuto’s cock. He’s going to get wrecked alright.

This was a first for the omega. Sure he’s made out with others before but it was nothing like this. He tears the packaging opting out the part where he uses his mouth even if Terushima said it would look hot.  _ “You gotta get him crazy from start to finish,” Akaashi remembers his friends’ advice, recalling how they demonstrated different ways to seductively put a condom. _

__

He goes for the easiest. He takes Bokuto’s hand and leads him to his entrance, smearing it with his slick while they have an intense eye-fucking going on, then he guides it back to the alpha’s cock.

__

Seeing Akaahi’s own lube on his cock was a whole different form of erotic. Bokuto strokes his entire length with Akaashi guiding him making the sensation ten times better. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, relishing in the mixture of wetness and the calloused fingers on his length.  The omega lets go of his hand sliding the condom into place.

__

“It’s your first time, right? It would be better if we switch positions.”

__

“No, I want to ride you.”

__

“Are you sure?”

__

“Yes” Akaashi’s pride was taking the best of him. He wanted to please Bokuto.

__

He aligns Bokuto’s dick to his hole and slowly sinks in, feeling him in every possible way. His knees start to shake both from pleasure and pain.

__

“Oh god, Bokuto! You’re so huge, fuck!” Bokuto pulls Akaashi for a kiss to help the omega relax.

__

“I-I think I can’t anymore.” He whimpers leaning his head next to Bokuto’s shoulder.

__

“What do you mean you can’t? You’re not even half way yet,” he whispers into Akaashi’s ears.

__

Akaashi internally cries thinking how even the alpha’s voice is sexy. He turns his head to face him,  “What?”

__

Bokuto softly pecks Akaashi’s forehead, then suddenly thrusts all his length in.  It was literally what Akaashi would say an out of this world experience. He felt his soul leave his body as Bokuto’s length pushed against his borders.  Akaashi was trembling in pleasure, moaning, drooling, and crying. His grip on the alpha’s arms was digging into his flesh.

__

“I’m going to start moving now. ”

__

“N-ngh, wa..t m..re, p..l.s” Akaashi babbles incoherently, his brain still not functioning from the sudden fill his ass took.

__

“Keiji, you were the one who told me you can’t wait anymore.” Bokuto teases thrusting his hips up, “I’m just giving you what you want, baby.”

__

With every thrust Bokuto gives, Akaashi found himself submitting to the alpha. His body grows more thirsty as seconds go by, craving every touch that Bokuto would give him—a flick on his nipple, a suck on his neck his guttural moans—everything was turning his switches right. Bokuto grips his hips tightly as he rams in him again. 

__

The omega is going haywire and the thought of Bokuto’s hand leaving a mark makes him moan even more. 

__

“It-- nghh feels so mhhnn good... fuck me harder Kou.”

__

Hearing the nickname again makes Bokuto thrust harder, “Yeah? You want this don’t you? I knew you could take me well. Scream my name, Keiji.”

__

“Kou! Oh god, Kou your cock’s filling me up,” Akaashi whimpers.

__

“Fuck... you’re so hot.”

__

This is their religion and they were earnest devotees. The chants of Kou’s and Keiji’s were the prayers offered to the gods, the sound of their skin slapping against each other were the confessions of how sinful yet beautiful their worshipping was. Their scents were incense, filling the cramped up space their church could offer. They could wish for better things—a longer life, a stable career, anything, but for now, this—a taste of each other, is enough to get them through the night. 

__

Bokuto traces the omega’s jaw with his thumb, caressing his lower lip, the omega suddenly sucks on it. 

__

“You’re making me crazy,” the alpha growled, making his pace faster.

__

“I’ve never felt anyone as good as you, Keiji.” 

__

With Bokuto’s hands on his length and his cock inside him, Akaashi was combusting. His mind is a complete mess, his body yelling in pleasure, secreting more and more of his slick. He feels his own wetness dripping from his legs.

__

Bokuto is amazing because Akaashi felt like he's going to ascend. Now that he's grown accustomed to the alphas length, he rolls his hips responding to his rhythm, working together bringing each other closer to their edge.

__

“Kou… nghh-- I’m ‘bout to come.” Akaashi moaned as Bokuto sucked one of Akaashi’s already swollen tits. His walls tighten around Bokuto as he bites his shoulder to suppress his howl.

__

“That’s it Keiji, come for me…” Spasms of unadulterated euphoria coated Bokuto’s hands. Waves of fire ripples through the omega’s body as he feels himself going limp.  Quickening his pace, Bokuto’s animalistic instincts kicks in, fucking Akaashi even harder and rougher that he starts to cry. 

__

The alpha feels his own orgasm piquing, and with a loud curse, he releases his semen inside, his dick twitching in pleasure as he thrusts some more to ride out his high.

__

Placing a swift kiss on the omega’s lips and nose, Bokuto cradles him in his arms like a fragile being ready to crumble.

__

They lay there for a while catching their breaths. Bokuto’s hands traces Akaashi’s back as the omega nuzzles on his neck, low purrs escaping his lips feeling completely safe inside the alpha’s embrace.   
  
“You feeling okay?”

__

“Mhhmm”    
  
“Want to get off of me now so I can bring us back home?”

__

“Can we have another round when we get to your place?”    
  
Bokuto laughs at the omega’s request, followed by a quick kiss on his head, “Sure, as long as you’re still able to take me in.”

__

He was not his first, but Bokuto felt perfectly in place when he’s right next to Keiji. Maybe he could learn more about him, ask his number then take him out on a proper date.

__

Yeah, he’d love that.    
  
“Hey, Keiji?” He asks and the omega hums. The words fall back from his mouth and instead he asks a different question,“I still don’t know your full name.” 

__

“Akaashi Keiji.”    


__

He smiles,  _ that’s enough for now. _

__

He can still ask him later at his house, or maybe tomorrow when they wake up. He could cook them some breakfast before that, and do all those sappy things you do after getting laid, if there were any. Right now, he savors the feeling of Akaashi on him as a rush of adrenaline reenters his chest. 

__

As crazy as it sounds, Bokuto finally gets what those few people mean when they talk about their fated mates. 

__

_ “My wolf can feel it. He’s the one.”  _

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my two anitwt best friends Angel and Katrina for letting me shout at them about my Car Sex agenda and BokuAka babies agenda that I so wanted to write thus resulting to this fic. Thank you for listening to my shit may it be about anime or irl problems I love you both so much.
> 
> Thank you Angel for being my first friend on anitwt since day 1 you've been the best friend I could ever ask. I'm still amazed at how much we have in common. 
> 
> Thank you Katrina for reading my drafts and exchanging ideas with me. I love how we just start a drabble out of nowhere literally from anything we see. 
> 
> Both of you are one of the reasons that made my quarantine life a lot less lonely and I'm thankful for that o(_ _)o To more crazy messages!
> 
> I thank also the readers who gave kudos and comments I LOVE YOU ALL your reactions help me write and it makes me happy to know you love what I'm doing :)


	4. Housemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Akaashi's housemates aka his friends aka the future uncles AAAAAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update though there's not much BokuAka going on

Every morning Akaashi Keiji would make coffee: three black, two with cream and sugar, just how his friends liked it. They would blast some Coldplay songs while Sakusa cooks breakfast. By the time they’re done, Iwaizumi would be back home from his morning jog while Kenma and Teru who’s most of the time with Futakuchi would’ve just woken up. At times, even Suga would come over with his favorite bread to share with them. It was their routine, eating breakfast together and sitting at their built in dining nook that overviewed their garden while they talked about everything and nothing at the same time, each of them a piece to the puzzle of what they called friendship.

So it wasn’t questionable when Akaashi woke up and found 131 missed calls from his friends. Mostly from Sakusa whose messages ranged from “Where are you? I’m worried.” to “I’m going to fucking kill you if you’re dead.” 

How would he kill him if he’s dead? Sakusa must’ve really meant it when he said he was worried. He puts his phone back in his pants and he rubs his cold hands together. He should probably walk a few blocks down just to be sure the alpha won’t see him if he suddenly wakes up.

Akaashi sent his location to his friends and now he was waiting for Futakuchi to pick him up since he didn’t really know where he was. He remembered everything that happened the night before and it made him internally growl. How could he be so stupid to decline Suga’s offer to walk him home knowing that he was, one, in heat and two, it was his frist time. He was lucky enough that Bokuto saw him last night in that alley.

_ Bokuto.  _

Akaashi feels giddy all of a sudden. How could a person's name make him like this? 

_ Bokuto. _

His subconscious chants again. He was getting so frustrated he was almost convinced that he’s finally going crazy. 

A blue custom motorbike stops in front of him and the rider takes off his helmet to reveal a brown haired guy with bangs falling to his forehead. “You motherfucker! Where the fuck have you been? What the fuck happened to you? You look like someone mugged you!” Futakuchi teased, a smirk plastered on his face which Akaashi wanted to slap off badly. 

“Good to see you too, Futa.” Akaashi answered, rolling his eyes. 

“And oh my god your smell! That is one strong scent.” 

“Shut Up,” Akaashi sniffs himself. “....do i really smell that strong?”

“Smell like sex? Yes! The alpha’s scent is all over you. It would take days before it fades.”

Akaashi wonders if he and Bokuto overdid it. Well, they only did it all night long, if that counts as overdoing it. In the hallway, in the bathroom, even at his dining table when they were getting snacks. So no, it wasn’t really that much compared to others who do it everyday.  With how skilled the alpha was, he was sure he thought it was a one night thing. Though Akaashi fully admitted to himself that he hopes it wasn’t. He was too scared to know especially when he realized that he badly wanted to see him again. So when he woke up that day next to the alpha, he quickly got dressed and left. 

Maybe he didn’t immediately leave. Maybe he looked at the alpha sleeping for about five more minutes, noting how his gray hair had black roots and how soft it was despite it being gelled up that night. He has thicker eyebrows than what Akaashi first noticed and oh, that chest. Akaashi wanted to lay his head on it.He probably loves it more than the six pack he has.

“Akaashi? Hello? KEIJI TO EARTH?!” Futakuchi was waving his hand in front of Akaashi. How long has he spaced out? 

“We better go or else Sakusa would detonate. Do you know our date night got cancelled because Sakusa called us non stop? He was THAT worried.” 

Akaashi gets the spare helmet from Futakuchi, sighing as he puts it on. He has to think how to best explain to his friends whatever happened last night.

  
  


An hour and a half later, Akaashi spots their house. It was at a corner street in a quiet neighborhood, at three storeys high it stood out from the rest as it was filled with plants and vines. It would’ve been a hassle taking care and keeping up with the expenses of living at such a big house but good thing Sakusa and Akaashi found great housemates, now their closest friends. 

When Akaashi entered their house Sakusa was standing by the door tapping his left leg. He tried to ignore Sakusa as he scanned their house. It was pretty spacious, the living room had a wooden floor that matched the dark green color of the walls which gave it the natural homey vibe. To the left was their television and fireplace as well as their cozy couch that doubles as a sleeping place whenever Suga crashed in for the night. Right now though Kenma and Terushima were sitting there busy at the new game that Kenma bought yesterday.    
  
Further back was the kitchen which was separated by an island counter that turns into a mini bar whenever they have parties. To his right was the restroom and Iwaizumi’s room, as well as the stairs and of course Akaashi’s favorite place, the little nook below the stairs which showcased his prized possessions, his books.  The place was full of photos and mementos of them and you could definitely see the different people who lived in the house.  Hajime’s workout equipment were at the side. Terushima’s collection of vinyl CDs was next to Kenma’s game console. The whole place was decorated with small owl figurines by Akaashi and was completed by Sakusa’s succulents and indoor plants.

Futakuchi brushed past Akaashi and went straight to his partner kissing the top of his head joining the two omega’s at the couch. He wanted to join them badly but Sakusa being the head of the house, they knew it was better to keep their lips shut. He should just get over it like ripping a bandaid off the wound, it would sting but at least it’s already done. However, he didn’t know where to start.    


“Where’s Hajime?” he noticed how Iwaizumi isn’t in the room, he should be awake by now.

“Going back home since he searched for you all night”

“Ahh…” Wrong move, Akaashi thought.

“Have you eaten already?” That wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Nope, not yet.”

“There’s food on the table,” Akaashi relaxed a little at this. At least there’s still some calm in him left. 

No matter how angry Sakusa is, Akaashi understands because he knows how much he cares for him. Afterall, they always got each other’s back since then. They were a family. 

“Thank you.”

He doesn’t try to scent with Sakusa as he normally would knowing he must smell like Bokuto so he just moves to enter when Sakusa says, “You’re forgetting something.”  He takes Akaashi by the hand and starts scenting him. “I’m glad nothing bad happened to you,” he whispered as he lets his hand go. “And you smell like sex.” 

Knowing Sakusa’s tone, he’ll have a long interrogation up ahead. 

* * *

It's been three days since Akaashi went to the club. After talking to his friends, he went straight to the pharmacy to get some pills, opting for something stronger just like what Terushima has though Sugawara bugged him to get checked. Akaashi felt like the pills actually worked for him which was a good sign because now he doesn’t have to spend his hard-earned money to see a doctor. He decided to postpone his appointment for another time. Besides, the past two days had been better, though he could still feel a sudden urge to have sex and the need for that alpha dick. It was tolerable and he could do with satisfying himself with toys. Notably though, nothing could and would ever compare to the real deal.

Akaashi would never admit it to anyone but Bokuto did not leave his mind the entire time. It was crazy how little he knew about the guy yet everything he saw reminded him of Bokuto.

His owl plushie? Looked like the alpha. Their new air freshener smelled just like Bokuto. Another instance was when he was reading this novel and when he got into the steamy parts all he could imagine was him and Bokuto doing all those deeds. Hell, even Iwaizumi’s arms and abs remind him of the alpha. He would mentally compare the two.  The only reason Akaashi could come up with is that he was finally going crazy. He really needed to go back to work as soon as possible. For the meantime, he started baking just to get rid of the seemingly worse than a viral infection that’s been invading his mind the past three days.

Akaashi sat at the island counter plotting out a new routine while he waited for the cookies to bake. It would be nice to see this routine performed by his group of friends, he thought as he visualized how they would compliment each other’s moves on stage. Their bodies would be glistening in sweat and oh, Kenma could do that special split he just learned.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open signaling Sakusa’s arrival. He entered the house and neatly piled his shoes on the rack arranging not only his’ but also Terushima’s pair.

“Where have you been?”

“Outside.” Sakusa answers in a clipped tone.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Where exactly outside? Did you meet someone?”

He was used to Sakusa’s secretive side but no way was he going to let this go when the omega’s been out most of the time for the past few days. Akaashi was getting really curious because he knows how much Sakusa hated going out.

Sakusa leaned on the island table and took a peek at Akaashi’s notepad and he released a sly smile as Akaashi eyed him suspiciously. 

“You’re hiding something from me Kiyo!” The omega accused.

“No, I’m not! That looks interesting. I'll help you out with that.”

“I see right through you Kiyo, don’t try to change the topic.” He stood up expecting for them to scent each other when Sakusa pushed himself away from the counter and announced that he needed to take a bath.

Interesting, Akaashi thought, Sakusa loves to scent with him and would do so every time they’ve been apart. It was like a symbol of their trust to each other. But the past few days he’s been avoiding it and Akaashi could smell an unfamiliar scent from Sakusa. He could only hope that whoever Sakusa’s been with is someone better than his last relationship.

After showering, Sakusa sat with Akaashi plotting out the routine the omega had in mind. It was easy to converse as their ideas jumped here and there finishing each other's suggestions, but Akaashi can’t help but notice how Sakusa kept fidgeting in his seat.

“If only heads were transparent, I’d see a storm of thoughts forming in yours,” Akaashi said, putting down his pen to give his full attention to his friend.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Oh, come on, Kiyo. We’re way past that kind of small talk. Besides, I could smell how anxious you are right now.”

“Am I?” Sakusa calmed himself down, controlling the pheromones he’s emitting. They were never one to tiptoe around each other so Sakusa just went straight to his point. “I don’t know much about that alpha you dined and dashed with but when you talked about him, I just. I see that twinkle in your eyes that I haven’t seen before.” He pressed his lips together and played with his fingers, “I’ve known you for almost a decade already and well, that was the first time I saw that look on you. And lately you’ve been out of it, you even burnt the coffee beans the other day— and I remember how badly you wanted to strangle Terushima when he did so.” 

Akaashi was stunned. He’s gone out with other alphas before but Sakusa never had a “talk” with him. Not until now, he seems like he must’ve been really out of it _.  _ He lets out a breathy sigh,“Yeah, he was really charming Kiyo…” he paused, deep in thought. “Do you think maybe he’s my fated mate?”

Sakusa blinked, taking a moment to answer. He knew how big of a deal having a fated mate is for Akaashi, his friend’s been obsessed with it since they were young, hoping that he would have someone like that in this lifetime though the probability was edging on zero. “I don’t really know. What did you feel when you were with him?”

“When I laid my eyes on him it was like this invisible string tugged me towards him, you know?” Sakusa nodded even if he really didn’t know what Akaashi was talking about since he never felt that with anybody, “I was ready to give him everything right there and then.”

The protective side of Sakusa started to go off, not wanting Akaashi to get hurt or worse, do something completely crazy. Not that what he did a few days ago wasn’t crazy enough, that would’ve given Sakusa a heart attack. “That feels amazing Keiji, though let’s not forget that this is your first heat and this is the first time you’ve had sex. So how sure are you that you weren’t fascinated by him just because you were in heat?”

“Fair point.” 

“Well, the only way for you to know is when you meet him again right? Though please don’t go missing again like last time.”

When Akaashi told his friends about his night with Bokuto, he never really mentioned that one, he knew the alpha’s full name and he looked him up on the net, only to be disappointed because nothing useful came out of it and two, if Bokuto liked him, he would’ve surely asked around the club right? With his friends working there he’s sure they would’ve heard something about him, but there wasn’t a strand of hair nor a shadow of Bokuto since the night they met and it’s been three days.

Akaashi smiled bitterly, “IF I meet him again,” How big of a chance does he have that he’ll run to Bokuto again? “I don’t even know if he thinks of me or if he even remembers me.”

“Oh come on Keiji, with those looks? And that appeal? He’d be sorry he didn’t worship you enough the night you had sex. He’d be on his fucking knees, begging for … I don’t know, maybe begging for you to let him suck your dick— OUCH! KEIJI THAT HURTS! What I’m trying to say is, no alpha, omega or beta could ever resist you.”

“Yeah? Well you’re my friend and you’re obliged to say those things.”

“You really think I would say those things if I didn’t mean it?” Akaashi knows Sakusa’s right. Sakusa never sugar coated when it comes to his words. Actually, all his friends don't. They were all pretty frank with what they think and that’s one of the reasons they all clicked.

“Look, I know how much this means to you so whatever you decide on I’m here for you just like before,” Sakusa held Akaashi’s gaze.

Sakusa was right. Looking back, they were two flightless birds waiting to be given the chance to fly but when they realized that in their current situation no opportunity would come, they took it upon themselves to create one and in all that chaos, they’ve got each other’s back no matter what.

He had an opportunity with Bokuto. He could’ve asked him out properly, maybe he would’ve said yes, maybe not. Nevertheless, he made his choice which was to run away and now he was regretting that decision.

The disappointment on Akaashi’s face must’ve been clear since Sakusa consoled him, “You might see him in the club again when you get back. Don’t worry, he’ll surely look for you.” he offers a reassuring smile. It wasn’t much but it did help Akaashi feel better. Their attention turned to the muffled voices behind the front door as Kenma and Hajime entered the house deep into their conversation. 

“I’m telling you Haj, he’s out to get me!” The usual calm voice of the omega is gone.

It was amazing how with one look, Akaashi already knew what his friend needed, so when he saw Kenma’s state Keiji instantly prepared a slice of apple pie.

“What happened?” Sakusa asked. Iwaizumi looked at Kenma asking for permission, the latter giving him his approval.

“Ran into him while I was walking back from the grocery. Apparently the student professor grilled Kenma in one of their classes today, and some of his questions weren’t even covered from their lesson.”

“We won’t be tackling it until next sem! And he told me I was slacking off!”

Iwaizumi went straight to the pantry to put the groceries away while Kenma plopped opposite to Sakusa, Akaashi gave him the piece of apple pie and stood at the edge of the island.

“Stupid chicken head professor.” Kenma looked like he was close to tears, “If I could just chop his head off,”He ate the apple pie in two bites and he started to choke. He whizzed and then he stood up ramming his chest.

“Kenma! Are you okay?!”

Panicked, Akaashi handed him a glass of water when at the same time, horror struck Sakusa who realized that Kenma was choking quickly ran to his side and accidentally shoved Akaashi’s hand making the glass full of water fall on the wooden floor. If it wasn’t enough of a chaos, Sakusa unfortunately stepped on the shards of glass causing another injured omega. 

“Oh my god, Kiyo! Are you okay?!” 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Sakusa, his feet already dripping with blood. He helped him sit at a nearby chair checking if there was glass stuck on his wound.   
  
Iwaizumi peeked out from the pantry when he heard the noise only to see Kenma’s red face. While still holding the baguette he bought, he quickly made his way towards Kenma giving him the bread to hold as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and proceeded to do the Heimlich maneuver on him.

“IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE?!” Terushima’s shrieking voice filled the room as he came running down the stairs half naked, his hair sticking up in different directions. Fear crossed Akaashi’s face, finally realizing how stuffy the room was.

“OH MY GOD MY COOKIES!!!”

He left Sakusa’s side in a heartbeat taking the cookies out of the oven, the hot pan making contact with his skin. “OW HOT, HOT, HOT!!!” A screen of black smoke came out of the oven and Akaashi didn’t have time to lament his burnt cookies and injured hand because the smoke detectors might go off if he didn’t fan out the fumes which would give them a whole new problem to deal with.

  
“Seriously Keiji what has gotten into you?” Terushima nagged oblivious to the whole fiasco going on. He entered the kitchen jaw gaping at the sight that welcomed him, his eyes landed on Sakusa’s bloodied feet, “I-I’ll get the first aid kit!”

“Yuuji, I’m fine no need to worry.” Sakusa said nonchalantly, yet cold sweat appeared from the omega’s forehead.Terushima was quick on his feet now in front of him, kneeling.

“Guys, I think I’m going to pass out…” Terushima looked directly at Sakusa’s still bleeding foot. The color draining out of his face as Sakusa looked down on him, the disdain in his eyes apparent.

“I swear to god Terushima Yuuji, if you puke on me I’m going to kick you out of the house.”   
  
“No, don’t worry I”ll fix you up before I puke,” Terushima reassured Sakusa.   
  
Meanwhile a few feet from them, Kenma was still struggling, “Try and breathe Kenma.” 

Iwaizumi knew that was a poor choice of words with what was happening right now but he couldn’t think of anything more comforting to say to the omega. He was thankful though that Kenma couldn’t counter him with a snappy remark instead he was given an eyeroll and a smack from his baguette. Seriously even if he was dying Kenma wouldn’t miss the opportunity to be sassy, let alone to Iwaizumi who seldom gets flustered. 

He thrusts a few more times his muscles straining and finally the piece of apple shoots out from Kenma’s mouth and landed on Terushima’s hair though no one noticed it. The beta sighed in relief and soothed the omegas back as he caught his breath, “Are you okay? Here, drink some water.” Iwaizumi offers.

“Idiot, of course I’m not okay. I almost died. How embarrassing it would’ve been if my wake said ‘cause of death: choked on an apple slice’. Dumb fuck. Thanks for saving my life, anyway.”

Before they could even relax Terushima shoved Iwaizumi as he ran towards the sink to puke his guts out. Akaashi gave him a sympathetic look, still trying to fan out the smoke. “You could handle needles but not a cut.”

“It- was-- pretty deep Akaashi.”   
  
“....That’s what he said.” Iwaizumi jokes. An awkward silence passed and then the five of them started to laugh out loud at the chaotic afternoon that just took place.

It was a pathetic scene but that’s how living with his friends was. There was never a dull moment. This is why Akaashi loved them so much. When they’re together, they all seem to forget the problems that each of them keep and that was exactly what he needed right now as he ignored the silent buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this is a BokuAka fic but I was thinking how their friends are also a big part of this story :) so I wanted to show you what's it like living with them hehehe. . . Thank you again for the Kudos and Comments you literally inspire me to write more and I enjoy reading them though I'm unsure if my pacing is way too fast or is it too slow? idk 
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on my anitwt if you want to be friends :) just DM me [@koukeinma](https://twitter.com/Koukeinma).


	5. The start of an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s smile made Bokuto hold his breath and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even stop them.
> 
> “Akaashi? Would you like to go out on a proper date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a tad late this week! and belated Happy birthday to my favorite character Akaashi (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> There's this one word that I took from the game genshin impact since I'm addicted to the game right now and it may be one of the reasons why I posted late this week (｡-∀-) but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The cool breeze of autumn blew right through Akaashi as he made his way down to the cafe. The leaves were starting to fall, coloring the sidewalk with different shades of brown, red, and purple. It was almost December and that means less customers for him at the nightclub. He never really knew the statistics to this, so he was thankful that his sideline is picking up quite well. 

He was going to meet the manager of a café to finalize his plans for the product shooting. It was a great timing since Akaashi was getting bored staying at their house now that he’s feeling better and to be honest he couldn’t wait to start squeezing his brains again for some creative juice now that a shoot was coming up.It’s been ages since he last held an actual photo shoot.

He opened the door to the shop sniffing in the aromatic smell of coffee which warmed his insides with comfort. The soft sound from the bell signaled his arrival which gained Akaashi a cheerful greeting from the barista. 

Maybe he should meet up with Kenma before going to the club since his university was near here. Should he not go to the club today? He was just going to drop the video for his dance routine so that their manager could watch it and get the seal of approval, but he could do it tomorrow when he gets back to work. Akaashi’s inner monologue was disrupted when someone poked him from the back trying to get past him,“Excuse me could you please move?”

“Oh sorry, I spaced out,” Akaashi said as he made way for the tall brunette with glasses.

“No worries, love. Next time find another place to space out, preferably not by the door,” he flashed a cheeky smile and sat at one of the booths, his aura overpowering everyone inside the cafe. Akaashi was red with embarrassment. The way the guy spoke to him was polite, flirty even, but Akaashi could feel the hidden venom to his voice making him keep his guard up. 

With a final glare to the alpha, he approached the counter, “Hi I’m here to talk to your manager.” 

“H-hi! Is something wrong with your drink? I can help you with that!” The small girl squeaked. Poor thing, Akaashi thought. She must’ve dealt with a lot of horrible customers, he empathized with her mentally. 

In a world where being an alpha, omega or beta is normal, it’s quite hard to be one of the minority, especially with omegas. Though Akaashi hated to admit it that they were the weakest of the three---with their slender frame and tendency to give in to alphas pheromones, the intense heat cycles they go through--- they were mostly looked down to, often given to alphas with high status just so they could be of use in the family. It was something he was familiar with. 

Akaashi pushed the thoughts away. He wasn’t here to be all dramatic. He was here for business and he wouldn’t let his past get in the way. Not now, not when he’s finally moving forward. 

“No, I’m actually here for the product shoot.” He replied, smiling a little more than he usually does which seemed to work since the worried look from the girl was washed away with relief. 

“Ahh! You must be Akaashi-san, please come this way. The manager’s already waiting for you.”

After about an hour of presenting and finalizing the contract, Akaashi could proudly say that their meeting went great. He was scheduled to shoot sometime next week. Most importantly, he was given a voucher for three months of free coffee which, to Akaashi, was worth more than the actual payment. He should probably ask the barista if he could claim one right now. He walked out of the office heading straight for the cashier, his good mood making him hum along with the familiar music being played inside the shop. Everything seemed fine, until it was replaced with annoyance in an instant.

“I TOLD YOU HE WAS CRAZY STRONG! BET HE COULD BEAT YOU IN ARM WRESTLING,” Akaashi scanned the cafe to see where the loud voice was coming from. A sour look masked his face when he realized it was from the same brunette earlier. How annoying was he, telling him about being mindful of others when he himself can’t control his own voice out in public?

“HAH! ME? BEATEN IN ARM WRESTLING? YOU WISH,” Great, his friend’s even more obnoxious. He ran a hand through his hair trying to take away the migraine that’s about to start from all the shouting, when ash grey hair registered in his eyes.

Akaashi had to do a double take to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. After all, he never stopped thinking of the alpha the past few days that he might as well be imagining him right now. 

He took a peak again at the two alphas, trying to hide his face with the portfolio he was holding. When he was sure enough, he quickly turned his head back wishing that the alpha didn’t see him. 

The omega was next in line, forgetting what he was supposed to do there. His ears were trying to pick up any hints whether Bokuto noticed him. Why was it suddenly quiet? Why are they not being loud? Goddamn it, if they would just talk Akaashi wouldn’t be too anxious. 

“Akaashi?” Keiji slowly turned his body towards Bokuto. His broad chest shocking the omega even if he’s seen it bare. His face was a mixture of excitement and concern. 

“Y-yow,” Akaashi uttered as he silently cursed his awkwardness. What in the world was “yow?” Surely if his friends were here, they’d choke out laughing. How did he see him, when he had his back at him all that time? 

“I caught a hint of your scent,” Bokuto says as if he was reading Akaashi’s thoughts. His eyes landed everywhere but on Akaashi’s face. “It was the same one when we were in the alley,” he puts his hand behind his neck as if knowing this information was embarrassing, but then his eyes were filled with concern once again. “Are you hurt? Is something wrong?” Bokuto scanned Akaashi’s body seeing nothing physically wrong with the omega. 

“How did you...” Akaashi asked, still bewildered with everything that’s happening.

“Ahh, your scent gave off distress and it made me uneasy. That’s when I realized how familiar it was. So I thought you must be near, to be honest I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Akaashi was struck with the boldness of Bokuto’s words. Here he was, trying to deny and suppress an existential crisis but Bokuto said everything just like an open book. How many more surprises was he ready to take in today? He just wanted to get out of the house because of boredom, he didn’t expect his day to be as eventful as this. 

“Clearly, you looked at the wrong place,” he cursed himself again not knowing where those words came from.

“Well I only knew where you work so I've been staying there the past few days but you never came, and I kind of thought you regretted doing it with me…”

How could Akaashi regret that night? Bokuto was a force to be reckoned with. He was definitely something, someone. Even right now Akaashi was trying his best not to succumb into his aura. The only thing he regretted was chickening out and running away from him, but dwelling with his past mistakes won’t do anything now. What Akaashi needed was a plan. Akaashi’s brain was scanning through the different books he’s read, thinking of different ways to handle this situation. What would his favorite character do? Should he be casual, dreamy eyed, seductive? There’s too much running through his mind that it feels like he’s about to go haywire.

Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s uneasiness, thinking how stupid he was to creepily sneak up to the omega. “Umm Boku-chan mind introducing me to your friend?” Bokuto stiffened, his natural instincts kicking in, trying to shield away Akaashi from his friend. 

“Jeez! I won’t steal him from you! Relax, I’ve got my own man.” The omega peaks from behind Bokuto checking out the other alpha. From his stance, Akaashi could tell he was of power, a spoiled brat even. He was wearing a buttoned down vest that matched his charcoal pants and leather shoes. Akaashi thought he was a businessman and a scammer at that but he saw a small pin engraved with the medical badge on his necktie.

Bokuto relaxed. He was comprehending how crazy the thought of his friend stealing Akaashi from him is. “Right! Akaashi this is Oikawa. Oikawa, Akaashi is the person I was talking about from before.”

“You mean the person you won’t stop talking about?”

“Shut up.”

Oikawa fixed his focus on Akaashi and held out his hand, “Hey Aka-kun! I believe I’ve met you already. Hope you don’t mind the nickname, Akaashi’s just too long for me to pronounce.” Akaashi shook the alpha’s hand and felt his strong grip. He still felt wary around him, “I can sense that we will be seeing more of each other, but I have to go first for I have a date with my beloved. Adios!”

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at the broad back of the alpha as he gave a tip to the barista, winking and walking out taking his overwhelming presence with him. When he was completely gone, Akaashi found his voice again, “Does he always talk like that?”

“Oikawa might be like that but he’s actually a very great guy.”

“Well, I hope he is. Him being a doctor and all.”

Bokuto looked shocked at how keen Akaashi’s sight was.“Yeah soon to be. He's practicing at a nearby hospital.” he said.

The air around them became awkward. They were both silently standing a few feet away from each other. “Anyway, do you still have any prior appointments, Akaashi? Would you want to grab some dinner?”

Akaashi yet again scanned through the different scenarios he read, finally coming up with a conclusion that this was the time he should say yes. He was ecstatic and scared. There were just too many emotions surging through him that it was getting difficult to handle. He composed himself enough to play it cool and utter a response, “Sure.” 

Dinner was amazing as what he imagined. Him and Bokuto hit it off, exchanging stories about their lives. How Bokuto was the youngest in the family, and Akaashi was an only child. Though he didn’t let the conversation linger about his childhood that much which Bokuto noticed. So he did most of the talking even if most of the time Bokuto also kept himself in check when talking about his personal life. He found himself opening up to the omega and Akaashi happily listened about the alpha. All the while, their small gestures could be seen as hints of flirting. Akaashi even learned that Bokuto’s also studying to be a doctor and in return Akaashi told him how he wanted to pursue something in the field of art since he did love writing, photography and also planning out choreographs.

When they finished dinner, Bokuto accompanied Akaashi as they went to the university where Kenma studied. They were walking side by side their hands brushing ever so lightly against each other, yet no one tried to take hold. It’s weird how a small act like that could make them shy when they’ve already seen each other in a much more intimate way.

Bokuto saw a biker coming their way, so he held Akaashi by his shoulder and switched positions with him. It was such a gentleman move that Akaashi couldn’t help but feel giddy inside. Both of them didn’t want to end the night but Akaashi was nearing where he and Kenma were supposed to meet and it was finally time for goodbyes.

“Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed the dinner.” 

“I’m glad you liked it. I was really scared you won’t accept the offer.” 

Akaashi’s smile made Bokuto hold his breath and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even stop them.

“Akaashi? Would you like to go out on a proper date with me?”

City lights flashed before Akaashi as he and Bokuto drove into the free way. They were off somewhere only Bokuto knew since the alpha wanted to keep everything a surprise for the omega. Bokuto mumbled something about wanting to make everything perfect that’s why he tried his best to keep his mouth shut the entire ride so as not to spoil his surprise.

It was quite different from what Akaashi was used to when they would talk on the phone. Since they exchanged phone numbers a few days ago both of them couldn’t stop messaging each other from morning until night and oddly enough their humor complimented each other so they would share photo after photo of things they found funny on the internet. Akaashi can’t help but stare at his phone smiling.

Yesterday, they had a phone call that lasted for about six hours.They weren’t even talking the entire time, just him reading one of his favorite books as Bokuto studied, enjoying each other's company. 

“Here we are,” Bokuto announced, parking the car at a viewing spot near a cliff. Akaashi quickly got off the car, excitement bubbling out of him, breathing in the smell of sea breeze that closely resembled the alpha’s scent. The night was cold so he hugged himself as chills went down his spine. A large coat draped over him and Bokuto was at his side relieved that Akaashi seemed to like the place,“A lot of people come here in summer, but I got too excited and I wanted to take you here for our first date.”

Akaashi couldn’t stop marveling at how clear the night sky was. Compared to the city they lived in, it reminded him of home. When he was young he would sneak out of their house meeting up with Sakusa where they would go star gazing out on the field. His friend mostly sleeps after a few minutes but Akaashi would stay up late connecting each star with his finger, wishing he’d have his own star someday. But all of those were a distant memory. Since they moved to the city, Akaashi had a hard time even spotting a single star from all the lights and buildings surrounding them.

“The view’s amazing.” Akaashi says looking at the sea where the moons’ reflection cast itself. 

“It is.” Bokuto replied with his gaze set on Akaashi, the thumping of his heart nowhere as calm as the waters on this dark starry night. He really did like the omega.

Now it was time for his main surprise, Bokuto retreated to his car and opened the trunk, “Thought it would be too cold to stay outside.”

Only then did Akaashi realize that where the seats were supposed to be was a makeshift bed. A thick comforter spread out at the back of Bokuto’s car filled with pillows and a set of thick blankets. Bokuto flicks a switch and Akaashi’s eyes littered with orange sparks from the fairylights that were decorated all over the inside of Bokuto’s car.

“How did you even...” Akaashi gawked, amazed at what Bokuto prepared.

“It was a lot of effort but I wanted to give you only the best,” he smiled shyly.

No words could express how special Akaashi felt. The thought of Bokuto making this much effort for their first date made him want to scream. He couldn't imagine how he could top this off. He stepped forward as Bokuto reached out his hand helping him inside the car.

It was amazing. He could still see the night sky from inside, the small heater giving him enough comfort when paired with the blankets Bokuto prepared. Even though there were enough for each of them they still shared a blanket together. Their feet playing with each other as Akaashi drew circles on Bokuto's palm.

“I really love the sky,” Bokuto says and Akaashi seconds to that. “Do you see Orion’s belt? At the east? That’s my favorite constellation,” Bokuto didn’t seem to be the kind of guy to know about constellations but this was Bokuto he was talking about and so far the alpha’s been surprising Akaashi quite a lot and he was in no denial that he’s excited to uncover more of Bokuto’s wonders. He leaned in to the alpha, remembering a story he quite loved while he was young.

“I’ve read a story about how the goddess Artemis fell in love with a lone guy named Orion who was living on an island, it was love at first sight.” Akaashi and Bokuto’s eyes met just like when they first saw each other the air filled with electricity making it harder for Akaashi to continue his story. “Apparently the gods can’t interact with mortals but Artemis who also has a promise of staying pure, gave into temptation. They were happy, of course. Until the gods knew and decided to kill Orion with a scorpion. Artemis found her lover dead, she was angry but what more could she do? So she lovingly placed him into the sky where he became the constellation that we are seeing now.”

Both of them observed the stars above in silence as they twinkled, “That’s a pretty morbid story for a first date don’t you think?” Bokuto said brushing his shoulder to Akaashi.

“Aren’t I a charmer?” Akaashi teased back, “but yeah it kind of is. Though I relate to Artemis a lot. You know, minus the dead lover.”

“How so?” Bokuto was curious to what Akaashi’s story was. Did he also have someone from his past that he so loved dearly only to be taken away from him? Because he surely didn’t have any of that. 

“I wanted to be able to love freely. For you, alphas it’s much easier but for us omegas... it’s kind of hard.”

Akaashi remembered how his family tried to wed him off the moment he turned eighteen. That was the time he and Sakusa decided to leave because if they didn’t, they would have been subjected to a life they never wanted. “I was always told what to do. I wasn’t allowed to talk to other alphas or even omegas since I already had a mate but I never felt anything for him. I felt constrained, breathless even. I didn’t have a choice.” 

If Akaashi’s parents knew who their son was dating right now, Bokuto knew they would be glad, they might even willingly give Akaashi to him. But Bokuto didn’t want that. He wanted Akaashi to pick him, he wanted to earn the love Akaashi has to offer and he was very much willing to prove it to him.

He looked at Akaashi, his face dazzled by a million stars and his eyes... Bokuto loved the stars but he wouldn’t look at those if he had those eyes to look at everyday. Bokuto scooted over closing in any space they have in between, cautiously putting his hand on the small of Akaashi’s back. When the omega leaned his head on him, he fully slipped his arms on his hips. 

Heat rose from Akaashi’s chest, warming his entire being; imagining how it may be his future home. Strong arms to protect him from the world.

Bokuto couldn’t help himself, his other hand already tucked on Akaashi’s chin, turning his head to face him, their lips almost brushing each other, a sweet smell emitted from the omega stronger than before yet in a much tamer sense.

There was no hint of seduction but it was making him weak, all he could do was succumb to his plump lips. Once, twice... it was soft in contrast to the first kiss they had, two lips molding into one, with the heavens as their audience to their intimacy. The sound of waves felt like an applause because finally, both mates had found their missing piece and even the breeze gave a whisper of approval, taking every compliment the alpha whispered to the omega to wherever it may go. But none of that mattered to them because all they could feel was the heat of one another radiating throughout their body, their heart competing as to who could beat the fastest.

Akaaahi looked up at Bokuto, the dazzling fairy lights as his backdrop and he can't help but think how this looks like a scene out of a book he’s read, an imagination that he never knew he would experience in this lifetime. He’s read a lot of romance novels before yet none of it prepared him for the feeling he has right now. It was amazing like a burst of different colors all at once and Akaashi wished that this moment would never stop.

The alpha started to kiss his jaw, his toes curling and uncurling at each new sensation on his skin that showed him how much Bokuto adored him. Taking it slowly, Bokuto showed Akaashi through his touch how serious he was which Akaashi never felt before; he was being cared, not because he was going to do favors for him or that he was obliged to do so but because he actually has feelings for Akaashi and it was all overwhelming that his brain started to think of all the worst possible scenarios of how he could fuck it up just like his past relationships.

Akaashi firmly believes he has a fated mate and Bokuto might be it but what if the more Bokuto learned about him he’ll suddenly realize that Akaashi wasn’t anyone special? It was a war between his heart and mind. Overflowing feelings and irrational thinking slowly drowned him, making it harder to breath and before he knew it Akaashi couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of his eyes. 

Hot tears met Bokuto’s lips that made him abruptly stop. The familiar look of concern filled his eyes as he saw the pain and confusion in Akaashi’s eyes. “Akaashi are you alright? did I do something wrong?” He brushed his tears away using his thumb wishing he could easily read the omega’s mind. 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Akaashi says burying his face on Bokuto’s chest embarrassed that he ruined such a great mood.

“Would you mind sharing?”

“That’s the problem. You’re not doing anything wrong so that means I’m bound to do something to mess this…” he points in between them. “whatever relationship we have.”

Bokuto wanted to show Akaashi how much he cared for him. Though another voice, a voice of his beloved pack leader echoed yet again when he told him he was going to pursue an omega, a warning that he was in fact about to leave the country and starting a relationship right now would be a stupid idea. Not now when his family has high expectations of him running the hospital. He was still twenty two after all, he still had so much time to find someone else and explore, yet seeing Akaashi crying on his chest right now he wanted so badly to be his home, his _lupical._

So he pushed back the other alpha’s warning and said, “Akaashi? I’m going to be straightforward here since I don’t want to miss this chance with you. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I felt as if my purpose in this world is to take care of you. I really like you, and I would love to show you how this,” Bokuto mimicked what Akaashi did a while ago, “could work. I may not be able to protect you from everything that life has to throw but I can be your rock. We can make this work.” 

Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face making him look at him, “Akaashi Keiji, would you take the chance and go out with me?”

Akaashi made sure he wasn’t vulnerable. He made sure to build his walls up so no alpha could use him. But hearing his name on Bokuto’s lips followed by the loud crashing of the waves, his heart never felt more at peace as if everything was in place.

He knew what his answer was, “I would love to.” 

Still smiling, Bokuto took Akaashi’s lips, claiming them once again and engulfing him to one of the best hugs Akaashi’s ever felt, his tears now mixed with happiness. 

Akaashi was like a present to Bokuto on a Christmas day. A reward for being good all year round. When Bokuto got his gift he would take care of it with such delicate touch just as what he was doing to Akaashi, stroking his erection lightly. His touch was making more precome drip out not only for Akaashi but also for Bokuto’s restrained cock that wanted to be let out. 

But unlike other presents that were disregarded once Bokuto lost interest, Akaashi was far different. The alpha knew he would cherish the omega; learn every secret he’s hiding, no matter how grave it was, he would give his love to him and the same can be said to the omega laying on the makeshift bed tilting his head to give access to his most vulnerable spot, his neck where a bite mark of his mate should be. 

_Soon_ , Bokuto thought. Instead of pain, Akaashi felt a soft kiss followed by the soft voice of Bokuto.“I’d love to make you mine, Akaashi. But I don’t want you to have any regrets. In the future, I promise I’ll be yours and you’ll be fully mine.” All Akaashi could do was kiss the alpha. His heart was about to burst from all the sweet words and actions he received tonight.

New and exciting, Bokuto started to explore Akaashi’s body now slower and much more observant to the reactions the omega has to give. Sucking and playing with Akaashi’s perky nipples, glancing at him whenever a loud moan escapes Akaashi’s mouth.

Their scent filled the car and if any other person was there, they would know how much both of them wanted each other and how they lovingly surrendered to each other’s touch. 

Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s entire body ending at his navel. Bokuto took off Akaashi’s pants, exposing the omega being engulfed in his own wet heat. Bokuto didn’t waste time running his tongue on the wetness of Akashi focused on making the omega feel good. 

“Ahh, Kou… mmhmm, right there,” Akaashi pushed Bokuto’s head deeper into him. Bokuto enjoyed the taste of the omega as he started to play with his cock, doubling the pleasure the omega felt. In no time Akaashi was already a panting mess, with no control over his body as he jerked swiftly, earning him the release he wanted.

“You’re so damn delicious, Akaashi.” Bokuto said licking his lips as he came up from below him

“Kiss me.”

“I still taste like you-“ Akaashi pulled Bokuto in with great intent---kissing him as if his life depended on it. Akaashi pushed his tongue into the wetness of Bokuto’s mouth, their tongues softly circling each other. He reached down and unzipped Bokuto’s pants. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, his attempt to complain lost in the satisfaction of their kiss.

Side by side they lay, the moans of Bokuto drowned by the crashing of the waves as Akaashi pumped Bokuto’s length. The tension in Bokuto’s thighs was increasing as he was nearing his peak. He tried to calm down but Akaashi’s dirty words didn’t help at all, “You’re so damn big Kou, fuck! I can’t imagine how I took you all in.” 

Bokuto bit his lip trying to suppress his grunts, bringing his hands on Akaashi’s ass he started to knead it, feeling Akaashi shudder. He can’t deny how sexy Akaashi was as he played with his perky ass. 

“Cum for me Kou?” Bokuto’s eyes flew open the moment Akaashi said those words and the sweet look Akaashi has on contrasted the dirty words he just spat out and it was enough to make Bokuto see stars as Akaashi’s hands filled with his cum. 

Bokuto hugged Akaashi. He didn't know he could feel this much emotion in a person nonetheless. He knew this feeling back in highschool when he played volleyball, again now in college when he started studying medicine, a feeling of wanting to give his 120 percent every time. Dedicating his entire being to his work and being with Akaashi was no different. 

“Fuck Akaashi you’re so good.” Akaashi nuzzled his way on Bokuto’s neck, basking in his scent, feeling the sleepiness starting to sink in. It was an amazing first date that both Akaashi and Bokuto knew they would cherish for a long time. 

Bokuto traced Akaashi’s spine. The omega draped on top of him was the best feeling to wake up to while still inside his car on the makeshift bed. It was clear that they didn’t need the fairy lights anymore. Bokuto could watch him sleep some more, interested at how the omega would scrunch his nose when the alpha’s neck was a few meters away from him and he would instantly nuzzle his way back. But it was time to wake him up. After all this was the reason why he persuaded him to stay the night. It was the best date Bokuto could ever have and he was satisfied with himself. 

It was time for the cherry on top.

“Akaashi, wake up,” he cooed into the omega’s ear. 

Bokuto assaulted the omega with kisses where one would think they’ve been together for years. Akaashi stirred a slight smile forming his lips. He was still on cloud nine after what happened last night and the sight of Bokuto shirtless was too much to handle now that he just woke up. He rested his hands on the alphas' abs savoring its hardness as Bokuto shifted to take their jackets out.

“Good morning Akaashi!” 

While Bokuto was a dazzling star last night, he now was a bright sun that lit up Akaashi’s morning. “I’m showing you something! We have to get up!” If it was any normal day Akaashi would’ve been annoyed. He didn’t want anyone rushing him out of the bed especially when he just woke up, he preferred laying there a few more minutes before forcing himself out. Well except that time he had to leave Bokuto’s apartment.

It was pretty warm inside the car but the moment Bokuto opened the door, the sea breeze greeted them, washing off the tiredness Akaashi had. The sweater he had didn’t even help a bit with how cold it was.

Bokuto took his arm and helped him out of the car and Akaashi knew he was going to love what Bokuto was about to show him, his lips already forming a smile. 

The horizon was starting to take color a mixture of red, orange and blue. A new day was about to start.

Akaashi hugged himself trying to stop the shiver his body felt when Bokuto from behind hugged him into his warm, padded white jacket and zipped it up for both of them to share the heat and though the morning just started, Akaashi was ready to end it on this note. Him and Bokuto standing so close together. 

“Kou?” Akaashi asked, the nickname sticking into him. 

“Hmmm?”

“I really really like you. Thank you for this wonderful date.”

Akaashi angled his face and kissed Bokuto on his jaw that made the butterflies inside Bokuto’s stomach go crazy. Bokuto couldn’t help but hug him closer, if he could he would devour the omega just for them to be one. He kissed the top of Akaashi’s head, “For you Akaashi, I’d do anything”

And Akaashi believed his every word. 

“I’d like to take you back here when summer comes, I’m sure you’d see more stars than last night.”

“I’ll look forward to that.”

Akaashi and Bokuto relished in the moment they were in. With the overwhelming feelings between them, it was easy to think that they would be like this forever. 

But next year’s summer came, and the next, and the summer next to that. 

Maybe their story was a case of missed chances, or something that has always meant to happen by fate, but Akaashi and Bokuto never met again. Not in that place, not within the grueling three years that Akaashi had to endure without him, and certainly not after everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lupical - wolf family_
> 
> That's the meaning of Lupical hehehe it's from Razor's story in Genshin he's my favorite character and when I heard about it I felt like it would really fit into this story so I can't help but add it in. If you guys play genshin pls shout at mee!
> 
> Also last 2 eps for Haikyuu s4 (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) I'm not yet ready for it to end huhuhu
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and for reading! Also the comments made me so warm that it actually got me through my dilemma of what to do with this chapter huhuhuh so I hope you like how it turned out huehuehue see you next week! with hopefully some new characters for this story (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و Stay safe everyone!


	6. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital lobby wasn’t a silent place people bustled left and right and yet Bokuto could only focus on the omega that stood meters away from him his voice echoed throughout Bokuto’s whole body sending the alpha chills that he haven’t felt the moment Akaashi Keiji disappeared from him. His breathing hardened and he could feel the mist forming at the corners of his eyes. 
> 
> “Akaashi,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW // MENTION OF ABORTION**
> 
> **Also all Italized parts are flashbacks!**
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :') Also I suck at making Chapter Titles

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow, Akaashi,” Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s hand before the omega could even get out of his car. If this was how Bokuto would treat Akaashi everyday he might answer him sooner than later.  _

_ “See you Kou,” he replied having trouble hiding the smile that was always there whenever he was with Bokuto. _

_ Akaashi watched as Bokuto drove off and then searched his bag for his train card when his phone buzzed showing an unknown caller. He didn’t want to deal with any of this anymore not now nor ever since Bokuto came to his life he wanted to forget the past behind, so he answered the phone thinking he must get a new number afterwards. _

_ “Whatever you have to say I don’t want to hear any of it-” _

“Mama!!! Look I drew Da-da!!!” Akaashi’s thoughts was interrupted when his little girl showed him a drawing of a guy who has spiky hair and buff arms. Akaashi can’t help but laugh.    
  
“He has eights see, like da-da!”    
  
Akaashi finished washing the dishes and dried his hands. He took the drawing from the girls' little hands, “Do you mean weights?” Akaashi took a closer look amused that she even drew his face exactly as Iwaizumi looks when he’s exercising; brows furrowed and lips pressed tightly, “This is amazing Hikari, better than the last time but-“

“Hey, Keiji Hoshi keeps complaining that his body itches.” Iwaizumi entered the kitchen with a little boy in his arms, his face looking worried but when he saw Akaashi, relief washed over him. Hoshi looked like a newborn instead of a three year old boy against Iwaizumi’s buff arms and Akaashi wanted to take a photo of them when he noticed that Hoshi’s face was red. He approached Iwaizumi and checked on Hoshi, indeed he had little red marks all over his body and he could sense the discomfort of his little pup. 

“Momma itchy,” the boy whined his voice a little raspy. He took Hoshi from Iwaizumi and released a soothing scent to help calm the boy.

“We’ll put some ointment baby, don’t worry.”

“Da-da look!! it’s you!!” Hikari took her drawing from Akaashi’s hand and gave it to Iwaizumi who’s face instantly lit up the moment he saw the picture.

“Sorry Haj she just won’t stop calling you that.”   
  
“Nah, it’s fine I know Kari here can’t say my name yet because she’s still little,” Iwaizumi wiggles his eyebrows teasing the little girl.   
  
“I can!” Hikari stomped her feet as if it would make her look intimidating.    
  
“Can not,” Iwaizumi teased.   
  
“Can too!”   
  
“Okay then, call me I-wai-zu-mi,” the beta pronounced each syllable for the pup, and it’s clear that Hikari was internally comprehending each sound as her eyes blinked fast. 

After a minute of silence she nodded her head as she reached a decision,“I like da-da better!” she said running away to the living room where her coloring materials were. Iwaizumi chuckled, it's been months since they started teaching both Hikari and Hoshi how to pronounce his name and the closest they’ve got to was  _ wachoomi  _ and only Hoshi could pronounce it, as for Hikari all she could utter was  _ umi  _ which she wasn’t pleased at all, so she decided to give him the nickname da-da. 

“M-momma, thirsty,” Hoshi whimpered and Akaashi could see the cold sweat that was forming on top of his forehead, he reached for his sippy cup helping him drink the water down.  Three years of being a mother and Akaashi still gets scared whenever one of his pups gets sick, this was evident as Iwaizumi sensed Akaashi’s anxiety slowly growing.

  
“Keiji, do you want me to call Tooru?” he suggested, releasing his own pheromones to help calm the omega down. In a house full of omega’s Iwaizumi was pretty good at handling and checking everyone’s pheromones and this proved very helpful while Akaashi was pregnant since betas doesn’t react to pheromones, and could give off a scent that could calm both alpha and omegas he was the closest to Akaashi that time as Akaashi’s instincts would sometimes react from the other overly protective omegas that lived with them, thinking that they’ll steal his pups away. 

Most people would say betas are boring, asking what it felt like not to feel pheromones or be driven by them. For Iwaizumi he couldn’t ask for anything better since he prefers to act with logic not by hormones or emotions, he can’t see himself throwing and surrendering his whole self to any other person. He always knew he needed to save a piece of himself with every partner he has and even his relationship right now which has been his longest by far was not an exception to this. 

“Can you please give him a heads up? I think I’m going to bring Hoshi there just to make sure,” Akaashi’s scent turned slightly sweet, Iwaizumi noted. It was a good sign since he still has to go to work and he didn’t want to leave his friend in distress. 

This was another misconception people believed, that all betas can’t smell pheromones but there are some who can and Iwaizumi was one of them, although a strong bond was needed for them be able to smell an alpha or omegas scent and even then they could only smell it faintly unlike alphas and omegas whose nose were more sensitive still it was really helpful at times like this,  “Do you want me to give you a ride? Although it might get chilly because of the summer breeze.”    
  
“It’s fine I’ll just take a cab to the hospital. You still need to go to work and you’re running late.” 

“Well Suga should be home in a while, he just needed to file some papers for the divorce. You could wait for him so you don’t have to take Hikari to the hospital with you.” Iwaizumi suggested.

If it was three years ago Akaashi would’ve been devastated. Suga was imprinted to an alpha yet here they were filing for a divorce. But now Akaashi knew this was reality, people break up all the time even if you’ve found someone whom you wanted to be vulnerable to, where you’ve given up your whole self there’s a point in time that it may not be enough where love alone won’t save a relationship. It’s not all about the happy endings. Just like him and Bokuto were.

“Sure, but if Hoshi’s condition worsens which I hope to god not. I’ll just go to the hospital and send a message in the group for you guys to know.”   
  
“Okay then. I’ll go ahead now.” Iwaizumi smiled at Akaashi, though he was still unsure of leaving him behind. He went to the living room where Hikari was busy drawing his other uncles while singing what Iwaizumi thinks is supposed to be a nursery rhyme but the lyrics have been changed to their names.   


Iwaizumi kneeled next to the busy girl, “Bye Kari, be a good girl to your mama since Hoshi’s sick okay?” 

“Mmkaay,” she said coloring Kenma’s hair blonde. Iwaizumi kissed the top of the little girl’s head and went to the door when Hikari’s bubbly voice echoed through the living room “take care uncle waumi!!!” He looked back, gave her a wave and gave Akaashi another reassuring smile before closing the door.

“Hikari do you mind helping mama pack the bag incase your brother stays at the hospital?” Akaashi thought Hikari didn’t hear him for she was singing pretty loudly but nonetheless the little pup replied. 

“Can I bring drawing of da-da to uncle toowu?” 

Though Hikari was young she had a deep understanding of what makes the people around her happy, she lights up the place wherever she goes with her outgoing personality, something that Akaashi knew she got from her father it made him smile thinking about it. After all imagining was all he could do, “I think he would love that.” 

Akaashi went up first as Hikari wanted to finish her drawings so that she could leave it in her uncle's rooms so that it would be the first thing they see when they get home. Akaashi was folding some clothes while Hoshi was in bed sleeping. Hikari enters with her finished drawing and goes straight to his brother. “Hoshi are you okay?” the little girl tapped her brother's arms, “look i dwa uncle kema,” she showed her drawing and Hoshi slightly opened his eyes. 

“Hoshi’s sleeping Kari, why don’t you help me get his blanky packed?” 

  
“okay,” she patted her brother’s arms again and went to Akaashi, “please hold my dwawing.'' She gives Akaashi the drawing which the omega placed on the bedside table and the little pup goes to their closet rummaging through their toys and stuff.   
  
“Mama?” she asked still inside the walk-in closet, when Akaashi doesn’t answer she calls out again, “Mama?” 

“Yes, baby?”  Hikari walks out with Hoshi’s favorite blanket on one hand and an owl doll on the other, “Does Hoshi need Mr. Crinkles?”

“You’re letting him borrow Mr. Crinkles?” Hikari nods running towards her mama and stands in between Akaashi’s legs. Akaashi takes the blanket from her and puts her on his lap. 

“Hikari got better with Mr. Crinkles,” she reached for the backpack next to Akaashi and put the stuffed toy inside. It was heartwarming to see how much Hikari loves her brother though she was younger by minutes, most times she seemed like the older of the two. He nuzzled her scenting the little pup with his love, his pups may be the cause of his anxiety but they also give him so much joy and they were the most precious thing Akaashi could ever have. 

After packing both Hikari and Hoshi’s bag Akaashi started to pack his own while Hikari sat next to Hoshi saying she’ll take care of him while Akaashi was busy. Her little mask printed with ducks already in use which was given by her uncle Sakusa.

“Mama why is Hoshi sick?” Her voice was muffled by the mask, so she took it off and asked again “why is Hoshi sick?” 

The little girl puts on her mask again as Akaashi answered, “We’re not sure yet baby, that’s why we’re taking him to uncle Tooru.” 

Hikari took off her mask, “Mama I can’t breathe,” 

“Hikari, you have to wear that or else you’ll also get sick.”

“Why?”   
“Because Hoshi might have a virus and if you don’t wear your mask you might get it.” 

Hikari giggles as if she just thought out something really amazing “I’m like uncle Kiki!” 

Akaashi knew if Sakusa was here he would have explained it better to Hikari, he checked Hoshi and freaked out realizing that his face was slightly swollen. He quickly sends a text to Oikawa telling him he’s going to the hospital and another to his friends which Sakusa and Suga quickly replied to saying they’ll be on their way.

“Hikari get your bag, we're going to the hospital.”

* * *

Bokuto’s body was stiff, he could feel his muscles starting to ache and he so wanted to lie down on his bed the moment he got home. He just had an hour of travel from Osaka to Tokyo where he stayed there for a week opting to visit his family before going back to Tokyo.

Three years of living at a foreign country. Three years later and yet Bokuto still felt his stomach churl whenever he thought that he and Akaashi might see each other again. Akaashi Keiji the omega who took his heart and never gave it back the moment he left him that day. Was he angry when the omega left without any trace? No. 

Confused would be the word, Bokuto knew there was an undeniable chemistry between them yet he left him with no trace. Maybe he was in denial, maybe Akaashi just played with him and got bored.

Bokuto sighed, not liking where his thought process was going. This was the exact reason he easily agreed when his father told him to leave early for the US instead of waiting for the sem to end. He felt like everyday he was slowly getting succumbed into the oblivion as he woke up realizing that the person he genuinely liked might’ve not felt the same way he does.

“We’re heeeere,” Oikawa said, opening the door to his apartment. Bokuto told his friend that he could easily take a cab home but the other alpha insisted, he was grateful though since he didn’t realize how much he missed his friend until he saw him. In fact the entire ride home they were chatting nonstop catching on with each other’s lives. It was great to know that Oikawa would be joining him as he takes over the hospital. Knowing a good friend is behind him takes some of the pressure off.

Bokuto drank in the familiarity of his apartment, white walls welcomed him, the afternoon sun peaking through the blinds of his window nostalgia hitting him hard as he remembered the sleepless nights he had studying for his exam, his books and notes scattered around the living room floor. 

Now, it wasn't much different. He still had to work late shifts but at least now he didn’t have to put up with the unrealistic demands from his professors. He turned right where the kitchen was looking for something to drink as Oikawa went straight to the living room to drop off his luggage. Oikawa peaked from the built-in bar counter that also served as Bokuto’s dining table. 

“Good thing I stocked up the fridge before picking you up.” Bokuto drank the juice and faced Oikawa when he choked on his drink, remembering the sinful things he and Akaashi did on top of the exact counter Oikawa was leaning on.

He comes up with a quick thanks and goes straight to his bedroom blaming his tiredness for the inappropriate thoughts. He looks for some old clothes to change to since he was too lazy to unpack his bags only to see that his closet was now almost empty. 

“OIKAAAAWAAAA where are my clothes?!?!” He shouted, all his favorite clothes were gone. The only ones left were some t-shirts that didn’t really fit him anymore.

“I don’t know,” Oikawa says his head peeking from the doorway.

“You’re the only one I left my keys to since you keep borrowing my medical books. Who else would get them?!”

“Okay first of all I don’t just borrow your books I also keep the place clean!” 

“As if you’ll take time to clean my apartment, you can’t even clean yours!”

“Well whatever you say I did kept it tidy. Maybe you got robbed.” 

“Who the hell robs clothes?! Oikawa my favorite hoodies are gone!” Bokuto’s protests fell on deaf ears when Oikawa received a message, as a worried expression masked his face. 

“Hey Kou-chan I need to go to the hospital. I have an emergency.” The alpha quickly gathered his things and Bokuto followed him an unsettling feeling growing inside of him too. 

“What’s the emegency about? Maybe I can help?” He offered. 

Oikawa freezed but only for a second, he flashed Bokuto a bright smile,“It’s not much of a big deal don’t worry about it. You should take a rest first, I'll take you out shopping when I’m free.” Oikawa rushed to the door and Bokuto’s curiosity grew as he followed the alpha.

“No, I want to go to the hospital too,” he said with conviction. His tiredness already gone with his new found interest, “besides I also need to pick up some papers there.” 

Oikawa hesitated, he knew Bokuto wouldn’t budge and he really needed to get there quickly. It’s a big establishment, surely the chances of Bokuto and Akaashi meeting are close to none right? He silently prayed to the gods and replied, “Fine.” 

“Drop me off at the lobby,” Bokuto instructs.

Oikawa rolled his eyes but followed his friends’ orders,“I’m not your driver you know.” He stopped at the entrance and Bokuto got off, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going straight to my office.”

“Stay away from the ER okay!” Oikawa called out from the car.

“Why?” 

“It’s just…” he stopped thinking of some excuse to give, “rush hour.”

Bokuto nods then it dawns on him, “There’s no rush hour in a hospital, Oikawa!” Bokuto shouted but the alpha already drove off.

Still thinking about his friend’s weird behavior, Bokuto entered the building smiling as he inhaled the smell of antiseptic, the familiar calling of the intercom for doctors and nurses as people rushed by getting to wherever they needed to be. Bokuto missed this. Every so often when he was still a student he would visit here to observe, getting used to the feeling of happiness and dread as good and bad news were delivered to different family members. Now he was going to be the director.  He walked a few meters down when a little pup bumped into him.

“Ouchie.” Bokuto heard her whisper to herself.

“Are you okay?” He kneeled down to check on her. Bokuto was stunned, bright green orbs looked back at him with a feeling of familiarity running through his veins, and all he wanted was to spoil this pup with his love and attention. 

“Yes. ‘M sorry sir,” she says looking down at her feet.

“It’s fine,” Bokuto picked up the owl plushie that fell from the little girl’s grip and gave it to her with a warm smile, He tried to remember if he has any relatives that recently ha a pup, perhaps a cousin of his was visiting and brought along their pup? But he wasn’t close with anyone except his sisters and he was sure none of them had pups.

“I know someone who loves owls too,” he says trying to make her comfortable. “Do you need any help?”

She shakes her head, “No, mama said not to talk to strangers.” Bokuto froze. He hasn't seen the omega yet but his body’s already reacting to the familiar scent, the sweet flavor of hot chocolate flooding his memory that he could almost taste it. In fact this child faintly smelled of him too.

“Hikari! I told you not to run away!” 

The hospital lobby wasn’t a silent place people bustled left and right and yet Bokuto could only focus on the omega that stood meters away from him his voice echoed throughout Bokuto’s whole body sending the alpha chills that he haven’t felt the moment Akaashi Keiji disappeared from him. His breathing hardened and he could feel the mist forming at the corners of his eyes. “Akaashi,” he whispered.

Akaashi stopped dead on his tracks, he was stuck in place the sound of his little pups that were the only important thing for him for the past three years drowned by the alpha’s silent voice that carried his name. He wanted to hug him, reach out for him apologize for not keeping his promise. He wanted Bokuto back from his life but Akaashi’s motherly instincts were honed now, he was a mother to his pups first above anything else and Akaashi had no problems with that he took his eyes away from Bokuto and focused on Hikari. He didn't care what Bokuto thinks right now he was just relieved that nothing happened to his little girl.

“Hikari! Are you okay?” He scented Hikari with some difficulty, while Hoshi was still clinging on to him his state not getting any better. 

“Aka-chan! You’re here.”

“Uncle Toowu!” Hikari wiggled away from Akaashi’s grip running towards the alpha and hugging his legs, Bokuto at the side watching everything that’s happening right before his eyes, not wanting to believe everything that’s going on.

“Hey sweet pea!” Oikawa walked towards Akaashi oblivious of Bokuto’s gaze as he was busy playing with Hikari who he was now carrying, “Akaashi how’s little Hoshi doing?”

“You kept in touch with him?” It was Oikawa’s turn to freeze up, he put Hikari down, turning his head to Bokuto. He hated what he saw next, pain, confusion, betrayal all registered on the alpha’s face. And Oikawa wanted to explain everything and defend himself from his friend not wanting to destroy the bond they have, but where would he even begin? 

“Bokuto I can explain,” he started. Bokuto’s aura shifted into something darker and Akaashi could sense the impending danger, reaching out to grab Hikari behind him when Hoshi started squalling on Akaashi’s arms.

“M-omma, can’t breathe.” 

Akaashi’s eyes turn to his distressed pup, alarmed at how red Hoshi was, “Oikawa, please. Hoshi has trouble breathing.” Bokuto couldn’t deny the pain of hearing Akaashi turn to Oikawa rather than to him. 

Oikawa noticed this and saw how Hikari’s reacting to Bokuto’s pheromones the little pup slightly shaking in fear. So he stood up straight his hesitation disappeared, showing Bokuto that even if he had a tougher built he still had the authority over him, “Bokuto stop. This isn’t the time. Hoshi needs medical attention, let's settle this later.”

Hoshi was sleeping in one of the best rooms in the hospital. It was more than what Akaashi could afford, “ Oikawa didn’t I tell you not to give us the presidential suite anymore?” Akaashi was sitting right beside Hoshi while Himari was in Oikawa’s arms holding the test results of her brother reading it as if she already understood what was written. 

“I’m sorry Akaashi but it’s the director's orders.”

Akaashi knew who that was but he still questioned, “Bokuto?” Oikawa nods. He’ll have to find a way to pay back.

“It looks like an allergic reaction but we gave him some epinephrine and he should be better in no time. I suggest we take some tests to find out exactly what he’s allergic to,” Akaashi could see that Hoshi was sleeping soundly, his face already returning to its normal color. He exhaled relieved that they got here just in time.   
  
“Lolli?” Hikari said, expecting some sweets since Oikawa gave them candies whenever they visited him for a check-up.  “Sorry Kari uncle Tooru didn’t bring any.”

“Thanks Oikawa. It looks like I caught you at a bad time”   
  
“No worries, Iwa-chan already texted me I just didn’t expect for Hoshi’s state to worsen that fast.” Oikawa hesitates as he didn’t want to add to the stress that Akaashi already has, “ but Akaashi you do know you can’t keep this from him. Now that he’s back and he saw the twins.”

Akaashi sighs, he was tired enough with worrying about Hoshi he can’t think of anything to say to the alpha which he can imagine pacing back and forth outside.“I’ll talk to him but I think I just can’t right now. I can’t leave Hoshi’s side, Oikawa.”

“I understand, don’t worry I’ll talk to him.” Akaashi couldn’t be anymore thankful for the alpha. Through the past three years they’ve grown closer together especially since Oikawa was the first one to confirm he was pregnant, he was nothing but supportive to him ever since. 

_ “Akaashi you’re three weeks pregnant” Oikawa who was still a practice doctor looked at him sincerely. If Akaashi knew this was the doctor Iwaizumi was talking about he wouldn’t have agreed to seeing him. but there was no backing down now and the more pressing matter was that his speculations were indeed true. He was pregnant.  _

_ He wanted to puke, wanted to scream but all he could do was sit there looking all pathetic, his hands turning cold. He wanted the embrace of a mate, an alpha who would soothe him and tell him that everything would be alright. In any ideal situation he should be with his mate right now smiling in excitement for the news of getting pups should be an omegas greatest desire.  _

_ “Akaashi, I know I’m in no position to tell you this but I’m sure Bokuto would be very much willing to pay off everything, he’s going to be the future director of this hospital anyway we could offer you the best facilities to ensure the safety of your pregnancy and delivery of your pup. I could contact him for you. Since I’m getting the idea that you didn’t keep in touch when he left for US.” _

_ Anger boiled inside Akaashi, “How are you even sure it’s his? How do you know I want to keep this? Bold of you to assume that just because I’m an omega I would be ecstatic to have a pup.” Akaashi was half lying with what he said, he wanted so badly to have pups but he wasn’t ready now. Not when he still has different plans. Not when he just found out that the father of his soon to be pup was miles away doing god knows what. And what was this about owning the hospital? _

_ Oikawa was taken a back he could’ve worded it properly but getting the idea that Bokuto was going to be a dad made him ecstatic especially to the omega who Oikawa knows Bokuto still thinks about a lot. It was pretty selfish of him not to think about Akaashi, his patient right now.  _

_ “I’m sorry Akaashi-kun. That was unprofessional of me.” He looked through his desk and gave Akaashi a pamphlet his face all serious but his tone was soft, “Well if you want to there are certainly safe ways for abortion. I suggest you think about this before giving an answer. Though you do have to do it sooner.” _

_ Akaashi cried. Thinking of getting rid of the little thing growing inside of him made him want to puke all over again. He now had a choice and he didn’t know what to do. _

_ Oikawa saw how overwhelmed Akaashi looked, though it was against their rules to release pheromones to their patients he let off some comforting ones that Akaashi welcomed willingly. And that was the start of their platonic bond.  _

_ After a few minutes of crying and attempts to calm down, Akaashi managed to ask a question, “What’s he doing in the US?”  _

_ “Studying medicine” that was not a surprise to Akaashi. Bokuto loved his career.  _

_ “Is he happy?”  _

_ “Last time we talked he was doing some volunteer work at an orphanage. He did sound better,” Akaashi smiled. He was genuinely happy to hear Bokuto doing well.  _

_ “What’s it about owning the hospital?” _

_ Oikawa stiffened, Bokuto didn’t like people knowing about his status but Oikawa thought he must’ve shared it with Akaashi that’s why he told him about the hospital. Well it’s the least he can say if Akaashi’s carrying Bokuto’s pup. _

_ “The reason why he picked to study abroad was so that he could effectively run this hospital. He’s one of THE Bokuto’s haven’t you heard of them before? Though Boku-chan kept it lowkey and his entire family isn’t that flashy with their status.” _

_  
_ _ Akaashi was strucked was he that stupidly in love not to realize who Koutarou was? No what’s more concerning is that his pup might be subjected to all those hierarchies and status. What if it was an omega will they push it to marry another alpha just so their power will continue? How sure was he that they wouldn't eliminate him, he knew all about the missing omegas who were rumored to be side partners of influential alphas after all Akaashi was pretty familiar with the scene. Akaashi’s blood ran cold and his senses told him to protect the unborn pup. The Bokuto’s can’t know about this, after all he just got out of his parent’s grip. _ __  
_  
_ ___“Oikawa-san please don’t tell anyone about this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best for this chapter! (￣`Д´￣)9 I hope it makes up for the cliff hanger last chapter aaaah! Also I won't hurt BokuAka I swear I love them to bits. No beta reader since my friend is busy with exams! So I'm sorry if there are any typos!
> 
> Also I'm sad Haikyuu s4 is almost ending (⋟﹏⋞) but excited to see BokuAka next episode!!! ◉‿◉
> 
> You're comments are so fun to read ahhh hahaha thank you so much for the support it always makes me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official work on AO3 so if there are any mistakes or what I'm so sorry, since I'm still trying to figure everything out. I will be adding more tags as I upload more chapters!


End file.
